Razor Blade, balas en el corazon
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Ahora que Orihime sabe la verdad de su jefe, debe tomar nuevas decisiones y un cambio a su vida, pero tendra que seguir enfrentándose al emperador ya que él le ha dejado un recuerdo permanente. Secretos, Accion, Muerte, Confusión y más... AIZEN&ORIHIME
1. Chapter 1

Aqui tienen otra de las aventuras de Razor Blade.

Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo.**  
><strong>

**Razor Blade: Bala en el corazón.**

**Capitulo 1  
><strong>

Orihime se había ausentado un mes a su trabajo, todos los de la empresa creían que estaba bajo un tratamiento especial en el hospital y no podía recibir visitas, solo tenía permitido comunicarse a través del Internet por correos, con un límite de una hora, pero la verdad era otra, la verdad es que se encontraba entrenando para Razor Blade, al parecer, la heroína debía hacer una misión realmente importante, por lo que estaba obligada a aumentar sus fuerzas.

Después de un mes ausente, ella finalmente pudo volver al edificio. Ella lo miraba fijamente después de haberse bajado del taxi y agacho su mirada, viendo un sobre café claro. Lanzó un suspiro, debía seguir adelante, era lo mejor para ella, para sus amigos… incluso era bueno para _**él**_.

Ella no vestía como ejecutiva como sus antiguos días de trabajo, en esta ocasión, usaba una calza negra hasta los tobillos, zapatos de tacón del mismo color, una blusa azul claro con dibujos de flores de cerezo y una cartera de cuero, de color café oscuro. Dio otro hondo suspiro y se atrevió a caminar finalmente.

-Pero que sorpresa – Exclamo el señor Ogata, el portero y guardián – Finalmente la vemos con nosotros Orihime-san.

-Me alegra verlo también señor Ogata – Sonriendo amablemente.

-He oído lo que le ocurrió… Y pobre de la señorita Rukia, que boda de pesadillas. Hemos estado todos preocupados por usted, incluso Aizen-sama, no hallaba la hora de que regresase – Dijo con un tono de diversión al recordar las expresiones de su jefe.

Orihime no respondió, seguía en un estado de sorpresa y confusión al oír que su jefe, Aizen Sousuke, estaba preocupado por ella. Agacho la cabeza con un poco de tristeza, llamando la atención del hombre. _De seguro es mentira, otra de sus actuaciones._ Pensó con desánimo.

-¿Señorita Orihime?

-No me pasa nada, lamento haberle preocupado señor Ogata – Sonriendo para poder calmarlo – Si me disculpa, quiero ver a los demás.

Orihime subió al elevador para poder ir al último piso. Una vez encerrada, cerró sus ojos, necesitaría mucha fuerza para lo que haría allí, sabía que lastimaría a sus amigos con su decisión, pero pronto partiría a una misión y debía dejar todo "limpio". Gracias a las habilidades de Shinji, supo que hoy almorzarían todos en el salón de reuniones por ser el cumpleaños de Rangiku, incluso su jefe estaría allí, por lo que aprovecharía los minutos a solas para llenar parte de su _misión_ en aquel lugar.

Sus pies la llevaron a su cabina. Se lo quedo mirando, sus ojos le reflejaron a ella misma sentada en esa silla, tomando de un café caliente mientras hablaba con sus amigas. Cerró sus ojos y se mordió el labio inferior. Debajo de su escritorio había una caja de cartón, lo coloco sobre la mesa y fue guardando sus cosas uno a uno, su mano derecha se detuvo cuando ella notó que estaba tomando un portarretrato, se lo quedo mirando unos momentos para luego cerrar sus ojos y guardarlo. Debía tener su mente en blanco.

-Es lo mejor, es lo mejor – Se decía mientras dejaba su cabina para ir a la de Rangiku. Una vez allí, sacó de su bolso un paquete de regalo y lo dejo sobre el escritorio.

Respiro hondo una y otra vez, creyó que iba a llorar en cualquier momento. Camino nuevamente por el lugar, ahora solo debía esperar, pudo haber ido al salón, pero no quería arruinar la fiesta de Rangiku por su deber, así que prefirió esperar a que el momento se acercase.

-¡Orihime! – Se oyó al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría de golpe. Orihime se sobresalto por ese repentino movimiento de Rangiku y antes de que se diese cuenta, ella ya la estaba "abrazando" – Que emoción es verte, no sabes lo feliz que me puse.

-Rangiku-san… me estas ahogando – Susurro como podía, atrapada en sus tremendos atributos.

-En verdad estas aquí Orihime – Cuando Orihime fue liberada, le toco a Rukia abrazarla – No sabes lo preocupados que estuvimos.

-Lo siento, lo siento.

-¡¿Este regalo es mío? ¡Gracias Orihime! – Rangiku tomo su regalo feliz.

-Esto… de nada.

-¡Orihime!

-Hola Ishida, por favor, no me abraces, ellas ya me arranaron.

-No me sorprende, pero igual – Ishida se atrevió a abrazarla, pero a diferencia de las chicas, su abrazo fue calido, transmitiéndole lo preocupado que se sentía – Bienvenida.

-No digas esa palabra por favor…

-¿Por qué? – Los tres estaban confundidos.

-Era cierto – Ahora fue el turno de Hinamori en aparecerse – Orihime, que gusto es… ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto al ver aquel tenso ambiente.

-Parecen tensos, deberían estar celebrando el cumpleaños de Rangiku y el regreso de Orihime con nosotros.

El cuerpo de Orihime reaccionó al oír esa voz, su tono era suficiente para erizar su piel, por eso se mordió el labio, temía que al voltear y ver esos ojos, retrocediera de sus planes, seguía siendo una masoquista al querer sufrir con solo tener más de aquella fruta de los pecados. Lentamente volteo, cruzando sus grisáceos ojos con los café de Aizen Sousuke, se quedo perdida en esos colores oscuros, también se sentía incomoda y asustada, como si en cualquier momento la atacaría.

-Aizen… sama… tengo que hablar con usted – Sus manos, algo temblorosas, hacían presión el sobre que sujetaba sus manos, sobre que llamo el interés de Sousuke.

-¿En privado?

-No – Dijo rápidamente, temía lo que podía hacer en ese estado – Tome – Entregándole el sobre con la cabeza gacha. Respiro hondo, en busca de más fuerzas. Finalmente lo encara nuevamente – Renuncio.

Aizen reflejo la sorpresa, pero solo por unos segundos, volviendo a sus facciones serenas, aunque tenía una de sus cejas alzadas, viéndola con desaprobación. Los demás simplemente gritaron sorprendidos, rodeando a la chica, buscando respuestas.

-Lo siento – Se disculpo – Pero ya no puedo trabajar aquí.

Ignorando las palabras de sus amigos, sus pies la movieron hacía su gabinete para recoger sus cosas y dirigirse lo más pronto posible a los elevadores, no quería dar más explicaciones, no quería mirar atrás y arrepentirse, por eso tenía que repetirse nuevamente en su mente "Es lo mejor", tenía que borrar todo rastro de su existencia en esa ciudad para no hacer sufrir a nadie.

Una vez refugiada en el interior de ese pequeño elevador, se apoyo en la pared, cerca de los controles y como los elevadores tenían espejos desde la mitad hacía arriba, ella podía ver su reflejo, al verse tan miserable, débil y con los ojos rojos y liberando lágrimas, cerro sus ojos, oyendo como las puertas se cerraban.

-No lo permitiré – Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al oír esas palabras, al mismo tiempo que las puertas se abrían.

-Aizen-sama… - Susurro sorprendida, ¿Él la quería a su lado acaso? Negó con la cabeza, no es así, ella se estaba engañando de nuevo, se estaba cegando a ese mundo de fantasías que se construyo desde que lo conoció – Le pido que me deje sola.

-¿Estás huyendo?

-No, no estoy huyendo… Solo quiero sacar a Inoue Orihime de la ciudad para que crean que estoy bien… que estoy… No importa, usted no es nadie para saber mis horarios.

Aizen lo comprendió, había algo oculto tras ese asunto. Orihime cerró sus ojos nuevamente, tenía unos deseos de desahogarse, pero no podía, ni mucho menos delante de él, reuniendo toda la fuerza que le quedaba, dejo que la caja cayese al suelo mientras ella toco a ese hombre del abdomen con sus manos.

-Mejor alégrese de que no le pisaré más los talones, embustero. – Fue todo lo que dijo mientras lo empujaba – Adiós… Sousuke – Se despidió con una cansada sonrisa en el momento que apretaba el botón que cerraba las puertas.

Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo, con la cabeza gacha salió de ese lugar, despidiéndose de Ogata y diciéndole lo mucho que le gusto conocerlo. Cuando termino de bajar las escaleras, un mercedes negro se hizo presente y ella, sin siquiera alzar su mirada, abrió la puerta y entró, ni siquiera vio al piloto, quien era Shinji. Este la miraba del rabillo, especialmente las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-Por favor… No digas nada… quiero sufrir sola…

Shinji no dijo nada, tal como ella le pidió, pero aún así, se atrevió a abrazarla por los hombros con su brazo derecho y la atrajo hacía él, apoyando su mano en la nuca de la chica. Orihime se sorprendió, pero agradeció en silencio el gesto y se desahogo en el pecho de su amigo.

-Solo puedo hacer esto.

-Es más que suficiente.

-Tu departamento esta vació, todas tus cosas están en la base.

-Gracias… Ahora por favor, vamos con Yoruichi-san.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi se encontraba en su oficina, ordenando unos papeles, pero era difícil cuando tu mente estaba en otro lado. Su rostro se giro para ver una foto que colgaba en su pared, se podía ver a ella con Orihime hace unos años. Ella había cuidado de Orihime desde que su hermano Sora murió en un accidente de avión, le dolía en verdad hacer esto, sería una falla a su promesa, pero nadie estaba más calificado que Orihime.<p>

-¿Sigues culpándote?

-Por favor Kisuke, no entres así a mi oficina.

-Es que te veías tan bonita con esa expresión pensativa – Por su comentario, se gano un golpe en la cara.

-No digas estupideces, tengo suficiente con esta misión en América – Pasando sus manos por sus morados cabellos – Tal vez si debí enviar a Shinji…

-Yoruichi-san, Orihime esta capacitada, ya verás que regresará sana y salva. No por nada estuvo entrenando este mes.

-Lo se, lo se – Lanzo un hondo suspiro – Debe ser que para mí, siempre será una niña.

-Los niños crecen, lo más doloroso en la etapa de los padres.

-No lo digas de esa forma Kisuke, suena extraño.

Urahara Kisuke sonrió ante sus palabras y la tomó del mentón para que alzase su mirada, le deposito un beso corto en los labios, para luego juntar ambas frentes – Orihime fue entrenada por ti, ¿No es así? Entonces estará bien – Sonrió al ver la expresión de la morena mujer.

-Llévame a comer afuera – Ordeno.

-Claro, pero lamento no poder llevarte a un restaurante de tu categoría – Frotándose la nuca con su mano derecha.

-No me interesa el lugar, solo quiero que me lleves a comer.

-Yoruichi-san, la agente 005 se reporta – Oyeron al otro lado de la puerta.

-Pasa Orihime.

La puerta se abre y se hace presente Orihime. La muchacha se encontraba usando unas ropas de oficial: zapatos de tacón negro, una falda de color azul oscuro que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas y con un cinturón café claro rodeándola, una chaqueta de saco que también era de color azul oscuro que solo tenía un solo botón que se encontraba a nivel de sus pechos, por lo que se podía ver su ombligo ya que debajo usaba una pollera blanca que le llegaba por arriba del ombligo.

-005 ha sus órdenes.

-Razor Blade – Todas las preocupaciones que tenía desaparecieron, ahora debía lucir como un líder – Espero que no haya dudas en tu misión.

-Me lo se al derecho y al revés.

-¿E Inoue Orihime?

-Orihime acaba de desaparecer de la ciudad, sus amigos creen que fue a Kioto a vivir con sus familiares lejanos.

-Bien hecho, tu vuelo parte mañana en la mañana, así que por favor… descansa lo necesario – Pidió haciendo girar la silla para no seguir observándose.

-Sí, gracias Yoruichi-san – Hace una inclinación y se va.

Una vez afuera, Orihime lanzó un suspiro de cansancio y llevo una mano a su pecho para sentir el latir de su corazón, preguntándose en que momento dejara de latir. Camino hacía su dormitorio nuevo, el mismo que uso hace años, antes de trasladarse a unos departamentos para ser más… "Normal". Una vez adentro, se tendió sin muchos ánimos en la cama, boca abajo y deseando que esta misión comenzase pronto.

-¿Cómo decir… que esta podría ser mi última misión? – Susurro en el momento que se giraba para ver aquel portarretrato en donde salía ella con todos sus amigos de su ex trabajo, incluso salía Aizen. Su mirada estaba clavada en él, en sus profundos ojos que creía que eran los más pacíficos del mundo y en esa sonrisa que en realidad ocultaban la maldad pura y que había tenido oportunidad de probar… Cerró sus ojos, no debía pensar así – Me odio a mí misma.

* * *

><p>El despertador estaba sonando.<p>

-Y también odio este despertador – Fue la queja de Orihime en el momento que se incorporaba de la cama para apagarlo.

Se estiraba mientras pisaba el frío suelo descalza en busca de ropas adecuadas para el vuelo, optando por un simple vestido verde y sandalias. Como tenía su equipaje listo, solo basto de pescar sus cosas, pero cuando estaba por salir, le llego el remordimiento, el deseo de hablar con él una vez más, aun que sólo sean palabras superficiales que no tienen ningún valor, quería oírlo y tenerlo bien grabado en su memoria antes de salir, antes de partir a una misión en que no volvería jamás.

-Basta – Se auto castigo para luego abrir la puerta y salir molesta.

_**Bota tus sentimientos.**_

_**Nunca más te servirán…**_

_**Porque morirás en tu misión.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Y aqui tienen el capitulo 2, el fic ya lo tengo casi listillo en word ^^

Doy gracias a ustedes por su paciencia y por dejarme reviews

Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Capitulo 2.**

-Aun no entiendo la actitud de Orihime – reclamo Rangiku un poco frustrada y con impotencia por no haber podido tener las palabras que lograra hacer que Orihime se quedara con ellos.

-Entiendo como te sientes, Rangiku-san, pero da la impresión de que ella pelea contra algo que no conocemos – aprecio Ishida, con la inteligencia que lo caracterizaba.

-Me gustaría encontrar una forma de ayudarla en esa lucha – aseguro Hinamori, suspirando y con el semblante melancólico- pero pensándolo bien conocemos muy poco de ella, y eso lo hace mas difícil.

Era una realidad que aunque Orihime era una chica aparentemente como cualquier otra, conocían muy poco de ella, más bien casi nada, no sabían cual era su familia, o su historia, por momentos parecía un ser artificial.

El ambiente en la oficina era muy pesado desde la partida de Orihime, no había sido así, en su reciente ausencia ya que de alguna u otra manera ella se mantenía con ellos, aunque estuviera ausente, sin embargo, ahora era totalmente diferente, ya que ella se había ido para siempre, y algo faltaba y algo dolía al respirar.

-¿Por qué tantas caras largas? – pregunto Aizen, mientras hacia acto de presencia, sosteniendo sus gafas con un gesto inusualmente preocupado – seguramente es por lo de Inoue-san, ¿no es así?

-Aizen-sama, ¿usted sabe si algo malo le ocurrió a ella? – Rangiku se atrevió a acercarse a él tanto que su cuerpo casi se pega al de él con peligrosidad, en especial su pecho – todo esto a sido muy repentino.

-Muy repentino, mas de lo que todos nosotros hubiéramos querido – aseguro Aizen agachando la cabeza y tomando el hombro de la rubia – quisiera poder tener todas esas respuestas.

-Pero alguna explicación le debió dar, ¿no es así?, usted era su jefe inmediato, que fue lo último que le dijo – Hinamori se acerco a la rubia tratando de entender la situación, que la aquejaba – ¿Qué es lo que hizo que cambiara de forma tan repentina?

-Creo que estas haciendo muchas preguntas Matsumoto-san – respondió un sonriente Aizen indiferente a la acosadora mirada de la rubia – no entiendo, ¿Por qué tendría que saber yo algo de Inoue-san?

-Estamos preocupados, por ella, y de alguna forma creo que una de las razones de su partida estaba ligada a usted – explico Rangiku sin bajar la mirada, comunicando un poco de su dolor.

Aizen arrugo un poco la frente, era complicado penetrar en su oscura mirada, y mas aun cuando se presentaba con esa esencia de ironía que parecía descomponerse mas y mas, pero lo que reflejaba su rostro siempre era una fiel fotografía de sus sentimientos ocultos, como un dios caído en algún templo derruido por el tiempo, pertenecientes a alguna antigua cultura que sacrificaba la sangre por el amor o el odio, por lo tanto era difícil mirar a un dios a los ojos y retarlo, eso lo descubriría Rangiku aquella noche.

-Dije no mas preguntas sobre ella – repitió Aizen haciéndole ver a la chica su imponente estampa, los ojos de la rubia se tiñeron de horror, no era necesario repetirlo dos veces, después de ver aquella mirada no le quedaron ganas.

-Mis disculpas Aizen-sama, pero como comprenderá estamos algo preocupados, por esta partida de Inoue-san, por eso las preguntas de Matsumoto-san – agrego Ishida con su seriedad tratando de proteger ala congelada Rangiku.

-Todos estamos así, pero ella lo ha decidido así, y no hay forma de hacerla cambiar si pudiera lo haría en verdad – Aizen desenvolvió una sonrisa que denotaba su tranquilidad, pero él realmente extrañaba a la chica y no lo podía negar, la yema de sus dedos aun se quemaba con el recuerdo de su piel y en su boca seguía el sabor a ella.

* * *

><p>En los confines de la ciudad, a las afueras, a donde es enviada la gente que no vale nada, los que menos tienen, cohabitan compartiendo todos los olores y los dolores, las casas estaban pegadas, tanto que los edificios tapaban la luz de el sol, parecía ser una zona que entre sus calles siempre se vivía entre penumbras, los rayos de el sol no atravesaban el implacable concreto, arquitectura vieja y decadente, como la sociedad que en ella vivía, sus calles eran la autentica universidad de el crimen, prostitutas caminaban por sus jardines, con cortas minifaldas cuidando que su tanga no mostrara un poco mas, los gánster navegaban las calles con sus vehículos que parecían barcos de orgullosos vikingos, la juventud solo podía sobrevivir entre pandillas, para protegerse y tratar de vivir un poco mas, ahí parecía que solo había dos destinos la muerte o la cárcel, pero ese lugar cada vez tenia mas gente, aquel lugar era conocido románticamente como el inframundo.<p>

En aquellos confines todos podían andar a gatas, arrastrándose cual reptiles, buscando un poco de luz, esa luz color verde que era capaz de cocinar los eternos deseos de la humanidad, en aquel lugar muchos se lanzaban y se hundían para buscar olvido, un montón de bestias humanas que miraban al cielo buscando la negación de dios.

Resignada a su nueva vida, sin aquel oasis que significaba ser una simple secretaria, Orihime merodeaba las oscuras calles. No tenia problema, la oscuridad era su hábitat natural, aquel traje negro parecía que se derretía en su piel, dibujando cada contorno de su cuerpo, por lo ajustado que era, sin embargo era muy cómodo, cuando dibujaba su figura era como si la imagen de un felino atravesara las azoteas de los edificios, en su cintura su resplandeciente espada se contorsionaba con su dinámica, así como la pistola de plata que dormía en su tobillo.

…_A partir de ahora comenzaras una nueva misión, no te mentiré, ni te diré palabras de aliento, no estoy aquí para eso, Orihime, esta será la misión mas peligrosa que enfrentaras, será el mas duro golpe a nuestros enemigos…_

Las palabras que Yoruichi no dejaban de rebotar en su cabeza mientras surcaba los cielos desde un abismo, perdido, en el llanto de miles de inocentes o culpables de pecados, al final ahí todo era lo mismo.

…_seré sincera, no puedo asegurar que salgas de esta, pero no estas sola… se trata de la misión del siglo, de la OPERACIÓN INFRAMUNDO…_

-Si, ¿Qué clase de operación es esta? – Grito Orihime para si misma, por más heroína que fuera, no podía darse el lujo de arriesgar tanto la vida – si a esas vamos mejor me hubieran dado una pistola para volarme la tapa de los sesos.

De pronto escucho un ruido, miro a su derecha a su izquierda, aparentemente no había nada, pero sabia que estaba cerca, el centro de el inframundo, como se le conocía a aquel peligroso barrio tenia una especie de parque industrial abandonado, era enorme y lleno de hangares y edificios, ya había escuchado que eran ahí el cuartel secreto de aquel hombre que manejaba los hilos del crimen en el país, el mismo hombre que también manejaba los hilos de su corazón.

-Es ese el lugar – Orihime levanto brevemente su antifaz para que sus grises ojos miraran con atención la inmensidad del sitio – es mucho mas grande de lo que pensé, es… - Orihime noto que el parque industrial estaba rodeado de una enorme reja de cuatro metros de alto, electrificada, con torres en posición, seguramente en aquel lugar había franco tiradores – es la famosa "plaza Patiño" – suspiro con dolor al ver un derruido letrero en las puertas viejas de dicho parque.

-Mantengan su guardia señores – aquella voz saco a Orihime de su trance, y pudo notar que un nutrido grupo de guardias vigilaban aquel lugar, estaban uniformados y parecían estar acreditados para su servicio, parecían guardias comunes y corrientes, ellos eran dirigidos por un hombre alto y delgado, de piel amarillenta y cabello negro largo, resaltaban grotescamente los pómulos en su pálido rostro.

-Deben ser los guardias de los que me hablo Yoruichi-san – la chica de cabello naranja sonrió y suspiro una vez mas, recordando la indicación de la morena – ella me dijo que debía entrar por la puerta como si fuera una agente de inspección de seguridad –saco una pequeña tarjeta – incluso me dio una identificación, como tal.

-Jefe alguien se acerca hacia acá – aseguro uno de los guardias levantando su arma nervioso – e-es una mujer.

-Buenas noches señorita, a que debemos su presencia, en este desolado lugar – pregunto el hombre que parecía ser el líder del grupo. – no es hora para que una joven encantadora ande sola por ahí.

-Pues no vengo de picnic, vengo a trabajar – respondió la chica con algo de sarcasmo ante las sucias palabras de aquel hombre desagradable – pero gracias por lo de encantadora.

-Son pocas las fabricas que aun funcionan, y en ninguna de ellas recuerdo haber visto a una chica tan – echo un vistazo al atrevido atuendo de la mujer, que por momentos parecía que tenia pintado aquel traje y que mostraba cada detalle de su cuerpo – llamativa trabajara aquí.

-Soy inspectora de seguridad, no soy obrera – respondió la chica mostrando la credencial que la abalaba como tal – así que como vera, vengo solo a lo de rutina, y nada mas.

-Señorita es un placer tenerla por acá, pero le sugiero que me haga caso y regrese a casa – sonrió acariciando un poco el mentón de la chica, provocando un poco de asco en ella – habrá escuchado que la gente de aquí es un poco belicosa, para la seguridad estamos nosotros, la fuerza especial.

-Si, ¿y quien decide eso? – Reto Orihime dándose vuelta haciendo girar su cabello en la cara de el agente de seguridad - ¿usted?

-Yo soy Aoi Nagay, el comandante en jefe de las fuerzas especiales de plaza Patiño, la seguridad aquí esta en mis manos – apretó su puño con rabia al ver que la chica no mostraba ni un ápice de miedo, parecía invencible con esa combinación de sensualidad y un poco de maldad, podría hacer con un hombre su marioneta – y no dejare que una niña tonta se meta y muera de forma absurda.

-¿A que le teme comandante? – Orihime fue ahora la que ataco la barbilla de aquel sujeto con su cadencia de femme fatal, aquel hombre se perdió con lujuria en las incontables curvas de su cuerpo – tengo derecho a entrar con esta credencial.

-Si, tiene ese derecho, y esta consiente de que entra bajo su propio riesgo – Aoi sonrió al ver la reacción instantánea en el rostro de la chica – sin embargo existe una clausula de recisión, la cual indica que el inspector de seguridad debe estar acompañado por un equipo de mínimo cuatro personas, y poseer mínimo un vehículo – Aoi se atrevió a acariciar la espada de la chica – pero por desgracia esa espada solitaria no te ayudara.

Aquellas palabras la destruyeron moralmente, era verdad, aunque lo convenciera de entrar sola, lo que él le dijo fue muy hiriente y le recordó su triste realidad, estaba sola, estaba perdida remando sola en el mar.

Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, conteniendo el dolor, si bien en cuanto se calzaba ese traje se convertía en otra persona, la frágil Orihime seguía estando ahí, pero ese lapsus de dolor se interrumpió por un crujido de huesos, al abrir sus ojos se topo con una visión del cielo azul, en medio de las tinieblas del inframundo, eran los ojos que en su adolescencia agitaba sus instintos.

-¿Grimmjow-kun? – fue la reacción de Orihime al ver como había tomado la mano del comandante que ya buscaba con peligrosidad el sendero prohibido en los montes del cuerpo de aquella semidiosa.

-Si, siempre tengo que andarte salvando el trasero, ¿no? – Grimmjow dio una indiferente y rápida mirada a Orihime, como cuando uno se asoma con cautela por un abismo profundo, tenia miedo de caer en el – acompañare a la chica.

-¿Como es que tú sabias de esto? – Orihime lo tomo de la manga de su camisa blanca, a medio abotonar, parecía que había escapado de su oficina en la interpol, para venir solo aquí, no se imagino nunca que él apareciera de esa forma, casi heroica.

-Me declaro culpable – esa voz que interrumpió era inconfundible, en la mente de Orihime estaba grabada con tinta indeleble, la sonrisa que ella desbordo, en ese instante fue muy notoria.

-Urahara-san – la chica se lanzo a sus brazos, era justo alguien a quien necesitaba en un momento así, alguien que la había apoyado siempre, la soledad no era tan absoluta como la muerte, la diferencia es que uno podía resucitar de la soledad cada vez que se cruzaba una mirada o una sonrisa, eso era la vida – también estas aquí.

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo – agito orgulloso su abanico, con una sarcástica sonrisa – además Yoruichi-san me exigió venir, lo reconozco – rasco su barbilla mientras Razor Blade lo abrazaba.

-Ya solo falta que mi querido Shinji estuviera aquí – dijo Orihime sonriendo levemente ante la mirada de confusión de todos, pero en eso el claxon de un vehículo llamo la atención de el trió.

-Pues por desgracia…. –susurro Urahara apuntando en la dirección opuesta donde una camioneta tipo combi de los años 60's, irrumpió en la escena, mostrando al rubio conductor de enorme sonrisa.

-Shinji-kuun, estas aquí – grito la emocionada chica, apretando sus labios – ¿y ese vehículo? – rasco su cabeza confundida acercándose a el.

-Se llama "la Kumbala", es mi nuevo juguetito – intervino Urahara, quien tenia fama de ser un científico loco destacado, alguna especie de sorpresa debía aguardar en aquella combi.

-Tenemos lo necesario para entrar, así que démonos prisa – sugirió Grimmjow abriendo la puerta de el exótico mueble, adornado de manera "hippie".

-En efecto, han cumplido con los requisitos, en verdad mi trabajo es cuidar que la gente no muera – Aoi hizo una reverencia, y miro a los cuatro – pero entiendo que deben cumplir con su trabajo.

-Gracias por entenderlo – Razor Blade devolvió la cortesía e hizo una reverencia – ahora debemos partir de una vez.

Y las puertas se abrieron para un destino mortal, como una bala a toda velocidad se desplazaban en un haz de guillotina, atrás quedaban Aoi y su gente… ¿o no?

-¿Si? – Aoi tomo su celular, y con furia oprimió el botón de llamar, él era el encargado de que las personas tuvieran un buen regreso y una buen instancia – si, soy yo Aoi, quiero a esa mujer viva o muerta, se los encargo.

* * *

><p>-Ese hombre me da mala espina. – Gruño Grimmjow refiriéndose a Aoi.<p>

-A ti te da mala espina cualquier hombre que se acerque a Orihime-chan. – Le regaño Urahara con burla y moviendo su abanico con diversión.

-Maldito desgraciado. – Grimmjow parecía dispuesto a clavarle su espada.

-Pierdes tu tiempo Grimmjow, además, todos sabemos que Orihime-chan es mía. – Dijo Shinji indiferente y encogiéndose de hombros.

-No comiencen un pleito. – Ordeno Orihime de brazos cruzados. – Tenemos que encontrar esa "invitación" antes de que se desate una fiesta.

-Tenemos que ir al último piso. – Murmuro Kisuke alzando su cabeza, viendo el techo con una mezcla de seriedad y sabiduría. – Allí están las respuestas.

El silencio era su amigo, caminaban despreocupados y atentos, pero ningún movimiento de su cuerpo se oía por aquel lugar casi sepulcral como un cementerio en la noche.

-¿Qué se supone que estamos buscando? – Preguntó Grimmjow en queja por tener que estar allí mismo.

-Eres un ignorante. – Fue el ataque de Shinji. – Estamos buscando la Invitación que le enviaron al Emperador para aquella Reunión de Negocios.

-Pero él jamás trabaja en conjunto, lo más probable es que no ira.

-Así es, de seguro no ira. – Apoyó Orihime girando su cabeza para ver a Grimmjow por arriba de sus hombros. – Pero eso no impide que no le llegue una Invitación y nosotros queremos buscarla porque es la información que necesitamos para saber donde ir.

-Esta muy silencioso, ¿no creen? – Murmuro Urahara con sus ojos serios y aún cubriéndose con su compañero el abanico.

Los cuatro se detienen y se ponen alertas, de un momento a otro, Orihime sacó de sus pertenecías una pistola que parecía estar hecha de oro por aquel intenso color amarillo y tenía grabado RB con finas letras elegantes. No tardó en disparar un punto fijo, se oye un grito y un cuerpo cae.

-Adoro los comités de bienvenida. – Exclama la muchacha con una sonrisa de burla a pesar de estar rodeada por una gran cantidad de hombres.

-Ya me parecía raro que hubiese tanta tranquilidad. – Murmuro Shinji indiferente y Urahara sólo lanzaba un suspiro.

-Terminemos esto rápido. – Gruño el peli-azul mientras preparaba sus puños, se podía oír sus huesos resonar.

Uno se dirigió a Razor Blade, pero ella dio un salto y como toda gimnasta, apoya sus manos sobre la cabeza de su rival y lo usa como apoyo para pasar sobre él con sus piernas estiradas, en pleno aire logra hacer que sus piernas atrapen su cuello y cuando toca el suelo con sus manos, usa toda su fuerza para elevarlo y hacerlo caer.

-Uh, creo que le rompí el cráneo.

-Se nota que pones atención a las clases de Yoruichi-san. – Elogiaba Urahara mientras se defendía sólo con su abanico, una clara señal de que eran muy débiles.

-Acabemos con esto rápido. – Gruñó Grimmjow golpeando con su puño desnudo la quijada de un atacante. Otro se le acerca por la espalda, pero él fue más rápido y lo toma del cuello de la ropa para mandarlo a volar justo a la dirección en donde estaba uno que atacaría a la enmascarada.

-Gracias Grimmjow. – agradece al momento que se libera de dos a la vez.

-Su oficina esta en el tercer piso, al fondo y dobla a la derecha. – Explicaba Shinji a gritos mientras ataco a tres con su espada. – Aprovecha el espacio que te dejamos y ve Razor Blade. – Le ordena clavando su mirada en ella.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, la muchacha le clavo una patada en la entre pierna a un rival y salió corriendo, cruzando el camino que le dieron sus compañeros. Lo primero que hace es subir escaleras de dos en dos y luego sigue corriendo el único pasillo con el que contaba el piso hasta que finalmente encontró la puerta de la oficina y entro. Cierra de inmediato con seguro y se apoya unos segundos en la puerta lanzando un suspiro.

Ve a su alrededor en esa oscura habitación y parecía ser la más elegante de todo el lugar, en verdad que el Emperador tenía que estar rodeado de lo mejor y con ese pensamiento lanza un bufido. Se acerca al escritorio y con la ayuda de la luna intenta encontrar la Invitación que marcaría su siguiente destino, pero se detiene de golpe al ver algo inesperado, había un portarretrato sobre la mesa y tenía nada menos que una fotografía de la secretaria Inoue Orihime.

Asombrada, toma el retrato con sus dos manos y se lo quedo mirando sin creerlo, su enemigo y ex jefe tenía una foto de ella en su "otro trabajo". Conocía esa fotografía, había sido tomada ese día en que él había invitado a sus empleados a un paseo en la playa, había comido y tomado mucho, se divirtieron en la playa, en el pueblo y sacando fotografías, pero jamás se espero que él le sacaría una foto y la atesorase. Sacude la cabeza y lo deja boca abajo, no era momento para pensar en tonterías.

Concentrada busca entre la pila de papeles desordenados, algo raro en alguien ordenado como él, abre los cajones y encuentra en uno de ellos un gran sobre blanco con un sello que reconoció de inmediato, por eso su sonrisa. Lo abrió y dejo la hoja posar en la mesa y poder sacarle unas fotografías, luego le saca otras al sobre con el sello.

-Bingo, primera fase terminada. – Dejando el sobre en su lugar, cierra los cajones e iba a irse hasta que vio de nuevo ese portarretrato. Resignada, lo vuelve a tomar y escribe con un marcador sobre el cristal, deja el objeto como estaba antes de que llegase y sale de la oficina.

Siguiente objetivo: Osaka.

Volvió a bajar las escaleras con arma en mano para ayudar a sus compañeros, pero al llegar, se detiene algo incrédula al verlos indiferentes y de pie mientras los malos estaban derrotados en el suelo y agonizaban de dolor.

-Todo en orden Orihime-chan. – Le asegura Kisuke con una sonrisa y alzando su dedo de la mano derecha.

-¿Lo encontraste? – Pregunta Grimmjow de brazos cruzados.

-Les he sacado fotografías.

-Pues vámonos de inmediato.

* * *

><p>Finalmente acabo el día de trabajo en la empresa de Aizen Sousuke, los empleados se iban despidiendo y tomaban sus propios rumbos, anhelando quitarse el estrés con una noche de relajo.<p>

Hinamori se pone de pie y ordena una ruma de papeles para luego ver a su jefe con una sonrisa. – Ya esta todo listo Aizen-sama.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Hinamori-san. – Agradeció con una cálida sonrisa que causo que la joven se sonrojase. – Me has ayudado a avanzar mucho.

-No hay de que, bueno Aizen-sama, lo veré mañana. – Inclinándose ante él.

Se oyen golpes en la puerta y con una elegante entrada aparece Gin a su puro estilo con Ulquiorra detrás e indiferente como siempre, quien sólo se inclino en respeto ante Aizen. El de mirada de zorro amplia su sonrisa de Chesire al ver a Hinamori nerviosa por su presencia, un pequeño aperitivo.

-Aizen, yo juraba que te atraían las mujeres más "adelantadas" – Bromeo con malicia y clavando sus ojos con los de su socio.

-Siempre sabes que decir para ponerme de mal humor. – Hablo el hombre alzando una ceja y luego ve a Hinamori. – Puedes retirarte.

Hinamori asiente e inclinando la cabeza sale pitando de la oficina, dejando a esos tres hombres solos y Gin suelta una carcajada una vez que se sienta, disfrutando la expresión de enfado de su jefe y alza sus brazos en señal de paz.

-Sólo vine en buenos términos. – Se justifica sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Razor Blade ha entrado a su "otra oficina" – Le explica Ulquiorra al momento que sacaba de entre sus ropas un pendrive rojo y un paquete en un sobre marrón.

El empresario toma primero el pequeño artefacto y lo conecta a su computador para ver que tenía una cámara de video y observa fijamente como la enmascarada entraba al cuarto mencionado y revolvía sus cosas. Apoya su cabeza en el escritorio con ayuda de su mano izquierda mientras miraba como la muchacha tomaba el portarretrato y sus cejas se alzan por como ella encontró las invitaciones con una sonrisa y sacaba fotografías. Lo cierra sin la necesidad de ver más y se fija en el paquete que esperaba ser abierto. Ulquiorra se lo entrega sin esperar más y cuando el castaño rompe el seguro, ve que adentro estaba el portarretrato, pero ahora con un mensaje escrito en el cristal.

_Voy a pensar que eres un acosador._

_PD: Gracias por mostrarme la Invitación._

Y como último, tenía su firma, su nombre clave con letras elegantes y con tres X al final.

-Gin. – Murmura guardando aquella cosa de nuevo en el paquete. – ¿Le hemos dado respuesta a ese sobre?

-Aún no, dijiste que querías esperar unos días para que sea más placentera la negación.

-Pues repentinamente he cambiado de parecer. – Confesaba caminando hacía la ventana con un aura de pensador. – Lo mejor es aceptar… y quien sabe, podremos conseguir finalmente algo tan grande que hemos esperado por años.

No hubo necesidad de más palabras, Gin lo entendía bien y por eso su silbido.

* * *

><p>Un escalofrió invade su columna vertebral causando que su cuerpo tiemble, tenía un extraño presentimiento. Había llegado a Osaka con los demás y ahora esperaba con los muchachos un taxi que los llevase a un hotel. De la nada lleva una mano a su estómago, sentía que sus tripas daban vueltas en su interior como si estuviera en su periodo, pero era más intenso y tenía una picazón en su garganta.<p>

-Orihime, ya conseguimos un medio de transporte. – Avisa Shinji al acercarse, pero se preocupa al verla pálida. – ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, necesito un baño solamente. Lleva mis maletas, enseguida vuelvo.

Sin esperar respuesta corre hacía el baño. Una vez adentro, se encierra en uno de los cubículo, se pone de rodillas y recoge su cabello, ahora estaba vomitando y jadeando mientras pensaba que ahí se iba su delicioso desayuno. No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo así y una vez lista, salió del cubículo con la respiración entrecortada maldiciendo a medio mundo y abre la llave del lavamanos.

-Voy a tomarme algo en la noche si esto perdura… y no voy a decirle a nadie, me harán ir al doctor y después me sacaran del caso. – Decidió limpiándose la boca con un pedazo de papel higiénico y vuelve a tocar su estómago. – Espero que no sea grave.

Sale del baño y se reúne con los demás afuera, viendo que estaba Urahara hablando con el chofer y los otros estaban apoyados en el auto, se le acercaron al verla llegar con una sonrisa cálida para calmarlos.

-Estoy bien, sólo necesitaba botar mis necesidades. – Explica alzando sus manos para impedir el mar de preguntas.

-Está bien. – Grimmjow apoya su mano en la frente de la chica para verificar si tenía fiebre, pero su temperatura estaba normal. – El chofer nos llevara al mejor hotel de la ciudad.

-Guay, quiero una cama enorme y con baño.


	3. Chapter 3

Otra continuacion de este fic Aihime ^^

**BLEACH es propiedad de tite Kubo!**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ORIHIME! (3 de septiembre, cumpleaños de nuestra princesa)

**Capitulo 3**

Y Orihime finalmente pudo entrar en la habitación, al estar ahí adentro todo se volvió placentero, se sintió tan relajada que los malestares se disfrazaron dentro de ella, podría decirse que desaparecieron, pero no era así, seguían en lo mas profundo de si misma.

Voy a disfrutar de una ducha. – Usaba unos jeans ajustados a su cuerpo, se los quito de inmediato, al igual que su blusa, la lanzo de inmediato a la cama, quedando solo en sujetador y bragas. Estirando sus brazos en señal de pereza, comenzó a templar el agua de la bañera, su rostro oscilaba entre el dolor y el placer, y en su momento solo existía una cosa, y esa cosa era él, ¿Por qué tenia su foto?

El agua comenzó a caer con suavidad, las primeras frías gotas de la regadera lamieron su piel, provocando que sus rosados pezones se pusieran erectos, un escalofrió la rodeo incesantemente y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, metió su cabeza bajo la regadera, cuya agua era cada vez mas tibia, era demasiado relajante y placentero, su mente comenzaba a divagar por zonas peligrosas, al igual que su mano derecha, que comenzaba a jugar con la parte entre sus dos pechos, primero con un dedo, y después con dos, sus mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de rojo, sus pezones se endurecían mas y mas, sus manos vivaces finalmente comenzaron a acariciar sus pechos, con suavidad en la parte de arriba y después con la suavidad de la yema de sus dedos, tocaba sus pezones, ella solo cerro sus ojos y saco la lengua con algo de lujuria en su mirada.

Cuando menos lo pensó estaba comenzando a gemir y su mano izquierda acariciaba sus hombros mientras la otra seguía haciendo estragos en sus pechos, el escalofrió en su cuerpo seguía, así como el calor aumentando con el agua que trataba de mitigar ese fuego inútilmente, después su mente comenzó a divagar en terrenos prohibidos, casi podía sentir que eran las grandes manos de Aizen las que la masajeaban de forma tan lujuriosa y peligrosa, diría ella.

Ahhhh – comenzó a emitir pequeño gemidos, cuando su mano izquierda bajo desde su espalda a su trasero, jugueteando un poco con su ano, pero conteniéndose. Al bajar hasta sus piernas, en su mente Sousuke ya le comía el cuello como si se tratara de un vampiro voraz.

Su mano derecha dejo de hostigar su pecho para bajar con suavidad, pero muy lentamente por su vientre hasta llegar a su ombligo, se apretaba el labio, lo mordía con rabia, sabia que el placer era demasiado, casi podía escuchar a Aizen jadeándole mientras sus manos la recorrían, finalmente sus manos bajarían a esa fuente de placer entre sus piernas, pero se detuvo – NO, esto no esta bien – se tiro en la bañera, exigiéndose a si misma terminar con ese incendio – no esta bien, a el solo lo puedo ver como mi enemigo.

* * *

><p>En el lobby del hotel, Grimmjow tenia algunas copas de mas, no podía negar que le era algo incomodo saber que la mujer que más había amado en algún tiempo estaba en la habitación de junto, sentía unas terribles ganas de ir por ella y tomarla, pero sabia que su idea era por demás ridícula, ya que ella solo tenia ojos para el tal Aizen, quizás era por eso que él estaba en esa misión, quería la cabeza de Aizen y la obtendría a toda costa.<p>

¿No les parece muy raro todo esto? – Exclamo Shinji frotando su barbilla, y quien también ya llevaba más de una copa – Aizen se ha dejado ver demasiado últimamente, y Razor cumplió con esta misión con gran facilidad, debería decir.

Bueno, Orihime-chan, d-digo Razor Blade es mi hombre más capaz, bueno mas bien mujer, ustedes me entiende. Así que es normal que obtenga buenos resultados – aseguro Kisuke exaltando el triunfo de la pelirroja.

Tonterías, eso jamás lo podremos saber, conozco a Sousuke, lo conozco bien – dijo Grimmjow bajando la mirada un poco como si reflejara vergüenza en sus ojos – se de lo que es capaz.

Si, todos sabemos lo bien que lo conoces, Grimm – aseguro Shinji sonriendo satíricamente, provocando algo de furia en los ojos del hombre de cabellera zafiro – no hace falta que agaches la cabeza.

Así es fui uno de sus hombres, lo reconozco, por eso se de lo que es capaz – Grimmjow apretó sus puños y dejo la copa en la mesa – cuando uno cree que lo tiene, cuando uno cree que esta caído, es en ese momento en que él es más peligroso.

Correcto. Y es por eso mi preocupación, es por eso mi sospecha – finalizo Shinji sorbiendo con un popote los últimos mililitros de su coctel.

¿Y qué ganamos con preocuparnos? – Interrumpió Urahara con esa sonrisa que ponía nervioso a cualquiera – mejor actuemos, mejor luchemos a lado de Orihime, peleemos a lado de ella porque quizás es ella la que peor la esta pasando.

Tonterías viejo, eso no necesitas decírmelo, MORIRIA POR ELLA – grito Grimmjow mientras cerraba sus ojos. A su mente vino aquel recuerdo, aquella dolorosa noche en que fue derrotado y su vida cambio, con su brillante espada, la cual reflejaba la luz de la luna, la mujer con los ojos más hermosos lo había derrotado y esa misma noche él conoció la luz, ya nunca fue el mismo, el día en que Razor Blade le abrió los ojos y lo transformo, el día que estaba en el suelo y tenia su espada en el cuello, pero ella no le corto la cabeza, ella lo beso en los labios y nada fue igual, desde ese día, él sólo viviría para volver a probar esos labios.

Excelente, yo también tengo un regalito que hacerle – aseguro Urahara ocultando su sonrisa y su malicia tras su abanico.

* * *

><p>Orihime se terminaba de secar el cabello, se encontraba caminado por la habitación en ropa interior y aun con las mejillas color cereza por las sensaciones que la invadieron en la ducha, de pronto lanzo un grito al ver como la puerta se abría de golpe.<p>

Orihiiiiimeeeee-chaaaaaan – Urahara entro de golpe imitando una voz infantil y lanzo una risa nerviosa al ver que Orihime lucia muy poca ropa – ahhhh mira, que linda tanga – dijo Urahara soltando una carcajada.

PERVERTIDO – Orihime le lanzo la secadora de cabello en la cabeza y tomo rápido una toalla para cubrirse - ¿Qué pasa?

Nada, solo te venia a dejar un nuevo traje que diseñe – Urahara le entrego dos nuevos dispositivos, los cuales guardaba celosamente en una cajita de joyería. Al abrirlos, se encontró que eran dos broches celestes, que parecían unas flores, de alargados pétalos.

¿Es esto? – miro Orihime sorprendida sin comprender lo que el tramaba, pero sabia que al ser un genio de su calibre podría ser un objeto impresionante como peligroso - ¿Cómo lo uso? ¿Igual?

Sí, tan solo ponte esos broches y cuando los quieras usar pones los dedos índices y medio sobre cada uno al mismo tiempo – dijo Urahara imitando el movimiento de cómo seria – la novedad es que el traje cambia su forma, de acuerdo a las necesidades que tengas, hay un traje que es todo cubierto para protegerte del fuego, hay un traje que tiene una mascara con branquias para que respires bajo el agua, hay un traje que se ajusta a tu piel y que esta blindado con un metal llamado titanio-látex, ese úsalo cuando te enfrentes a rivales peligrosos y bueno también hay uno que no deja nada a la imaginación, eso no tiene ningún uso más que el de volver loco a la parcialidad masculina.

Orihime de nuevo le lanzo una mirada de rabia – pervertido, no cambias, pero debo decir que es francamente impresionante. Me lo probare, usare el traje blindado.

Orihime, puso los dedos de sus manos sobre ambos sujetadores respectivamente, una luz de energía la rodeo, desde afuera solo se podía ver la silueta de su sensual figura quedándose desnuda y como era prácticamente pintada de látex.

Impresionante. – Orihime sentía como si ese traje fuera una segunda piel, incluso podía jurar que en realidad estaba desnuda, su trasero redondo y firme se miraba aun más llamativo, al igual que sus pechos que dibujaban la curva de sus pezones, su antifaz eran dos óvalos horizontales que escondían sus grisáceos ojos.

Orihime dormía placenteramente en su cama muy feliz con su nuevo regalo de parte de Urahara, hasta se había olvidado de sus malestares, pero de pronto entre sueños, comenzó a escuchar una voz familiar que pedía ayuda, agónica y dolorosa.

Razor Blade, a-a-…ayúdame…

Ella se despertó de inmediato, sudando horrorizada – H-Hinamori-chan – Orihime se levanto hizo su ritual de transformación, poniéndose su traje blindado, salto desde la ventana y al marcar tres teclas de su celular, invoco una impresionante motocicleta que la recogió de los aires, y la llevaría a su destino.

* * *

><p>Hinamori estaba asustada, mala idea el haber salido de noche si le esperaba encontrarse con un grupo de narcotraficantes en pleno negocio. Ellos la pillaron y estaba claro que no la dejarían salir con vida. Primero la arrinconaron y comenzaron a jugar con ella, dándole leves empujones y después comenzaron los golpes superficiales hasta que se volvió serio y también le estaban rompiendo las prendas de vestir con intenciones de violarla antes de asesinarse.<p>

Grita asustada cuando su sostén fue arrancado y sus pequeños pechos quedaron al descubierto. Cierra sus ojos asustada creyendo que era su fin cuando llego la luz de la salvación, cegando a todos. Una motocicleta se había detenido frente a ellos con su luz encendida y se allí se bajo la silueta de una seductora mujer. La oscuridad no le permitía a la gente ver quien era, por eso ella iba caminando sin molestarse en apagar las luces de su vehículo.

-No me parece de caballeros tratar de esa forma a una mujer. Tendré que enseñarle modales. – La luz del vehículo revela quien era la recién llegada, era nada menos que la sexy y peligrosa Razor Blade.

-Pero si es la justiciera de buenas tetas. – Dijo uno de ellos que sostenía a Hinamori y la tira al suelo sin cuidado para luego lamerse los labios al ver el cuerpo de Razor Blade. – Eres más caliente en persona.

-Gracias por el cumplido. – Sonriendo con superioridad.

Los criminales no dudaron en atacarla al mismo tiempo, pero la heroína los derrota sin ningún problema y sin la necesidad de sus armas, sólo le basto sus puños y patadas. Les saca una fotografía y corre hacía Hinamori aliviada de oír la ambulancia y a la policía ya que había llamado en el camino.

-Tranquila, te vas a poner bien. – Pero no recibía respuesta alguna y eso la preocupó más. – ¡HINAMORI!

La mujer cubierta de sangre y semidesnuda en la parte superior de su cuerpo hace presión con sus ojos, aliviando a Razor Blade, aún estaba viva. Momo abre sus ojos con esfuerzo y ve nada menos que a la heroína, pero en vez de verla a ella, ve a otra persona porque ambas tenían los mismos ojos grises como dos lunas llenas.

-¿Ori… hime-chan? – Susurró con una cansada sonrisa.

Razor Blade abre sus ojos sorprendida, pero antes de poder decir algo, Hinamori vuelve a caer dormida. La ambulancia llego y sin perder tiempo, preparan a la víctima para subirla a una camilla mientras Razor Blade le explicaba a la policía que los culpables eran narcotraficantes y que eran los que estaban dormidos y les pide que le de toda la información que recolecten sobre ellos para luego subirse a la ambulancia.

Mientras el vehículo andaba a gran velocidad, uno de los paramédicos vigilaba el estado de Hinamori mientras ella dormida y siendo observaba por su salvadora. Orihime, oculta en su traje de Razor Blade, recordaba como su amiga la había llamado por su nombre real, ¿acaso había sido descubierta? ¿O notó el parecido y por estar al borde de la muerte dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió?

Lo más importante… ¿Por qué Hinamori estaba en Osaka?


	4. Chapter 4

CONTINUACION!

Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo

**Capitulo 4**

Fueron las tres horas más largas de su vida en el hospital, pero los doctores le avisaron que estaba fuera de peligro, pero debía ser vigilada de forma constante. Su intuición le aconsejaba que la muchacha tuviese también vigilancia de espía, que haya posibilidades que enemigos quieran acabar con ella.

Llamo a Yoruichi para pedirle hombres que vigilen el lugar y se quedo con Momo hasta que estuviese segura de que ellos lleguen y así pueda su amiga estar a salvo.

-Hinamori. – Susurró con tristeza en su voz, parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a largar a llorar. – Me siento culpable de que no haya llegado antes.

Siguió allí hasta que se siente observaba y notó a un hombre con pinta de doctor que le asiente con la cabeza y suspira aliviada, los hombres que pidió ya habían llegado. Se acerca a él para darle instrucciones claras y pedirle que le de información sobre la situación. Ahora que todo estaba en orden, se marcho de vuelta al hotel para dormir antes de que salga el sol.

* * *

><p>A pesar que quería seguir en su cama, no pudo ya que el dolor había vuelto y de nuevo tenía la necesidad de botar la cena. Después de estar varios minutos vomitando en el baño, se tomo una medicina y toma la decisión de ir a ver a un medico, así que aprovechando que aún era muy temprano para que los muchachos la molesten, se viste para poder irse.<p>

Caminando por las calles de Osaka, va a una consulta privada ya que si iba al hospital, corría riesgo de encontrarse con familiares de Hinamori o sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo. Pidió a la secretaría si podía tener una consulta con el doctor avisando que no le importaba esperar y que era una urgencia ya que se sentía así por dos días seguidos y no tuvo ninguna mejoría.

No tuvieron problemas en recibirla, por lo que se sentó en una de las sillas y toma una revista para esperar a que el doctor le dijese que podía entrar. Pasó una hora y en ese tiempo hubo como tres pacientes que entraron y salieron.

-Inoue Orihime-san, el doctor puede atenderla.

-Muchas gracias. – Agradece con una sonrisa y entra a la consulta.

El doctor la recibió con mucha amabilidad y dejó que ella le contase sus problemas mientras él anotaba. Tuvo pocas sospechas de lo que podía ser, pero para estar seguro, le pidió que se sometiera a unos exámenes y llamó a un colega para que la llevase. Estuvo sólo unos minutos y el asistente le dijo que estaría listo en unos cuatro días a causa de muchos problemas con las maquinas por problemas con la energía eléctrica que molestaba a la ciudad. Eso irrito un poco a la chica, ella tenía que recuperase lo antes posible o terminaría vomitando en plena misión y no le podía dar ventaja a su enemigo. Pero se conformo con saber que la llamarían si revisaban antes su examen.

No había desayunado, así que se detuvo en un restaurante a comer justo cuando sus tripas gruñían en un ruego de que le dieran algo. Es cierto que siempre fue buena para comer, pero había algo raro esta vez, jamás se había sentido tan hambrienta, como si nunca hubiese comido en su vida. Había pedido casi diez pedazos de torta, unas donas y cinco tazas de chocolate caliente. Y a pesar de estar satisfecha, aún tenía la necesidad de comer más y eso es malo porque de seguro estaría vomitando en una hora.

Paga y decide recorrer la ciudad. Al ver una bonita tienda de ropa, entra con las ganas de comprar.

Volvió al hotel de darse un descanso de mujer (rodeada de muchas prendas y decidir cual llevárselas), entró a su habitación para dejar sus bolsas y al verse reflejaba en el espejo, se quedo mirando por largo tiempo mientras veía su cabello. Sus hebras naranjas habían crecido, incluso su fleco que siempre era recogido por sus horquillas, tal vez necesitaba un corte de cabello… o un nuevo peinado.

Siguió observándose mientras se acariciaba su cabello, pensando que cambios le podría hacer cuando la puerta se abrió. Frunció el ceño, tiene que cerrar esa puerta con seguro, no hay privacidad cuando andas en un hotel con cinco hombres y uno era un pervertido que le gustaba entrar sin la necesidad de tocar.

-Orihime-chan, hemos conseguido respuestas de lo que paso anoche. – Le dijo Shinji con su gran sonrisa de siempre.

-¿Averiguaron algo de los hombres que atacaron a Hina-chan? – Desapareciendo todo su enojo a causa de aquella esperanza.

-Así es. – Le aseguró Urahara moviendo su abanico con euforia.

-Esos chicos mantienen su negocio escondido en un club nocturno. – Continuó Grimmjow con sus manos en los bolsillos y una expresión que delataba que algo le preocupaba. – ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Me levante temprano y decidí caminar por la ciudad un rato. – Mintió, no iba a decirles que estuvo donde un doctor, podían preocuparse por ella, hasta sacarla del caso y ella no podía permitir eso. – Incluso hice buenas compras. – Señalando las bolsas como evidencia.

Su móvil interrumpe cualquier otra pregunta que salga a la luz y ella contesta sin dudar, aliviada de que la hayan salvado de ser descubierta. Era uno de los hombres de la interpol que se había quedado en el hospital para comunicarle que Hinamori había abierto los ojos y que averiguaron que ella se encontraba en Osaka con sus otros compañeros de trabajo debido a que Aizen tenía negocios allí y se los llevo. Aprieta su mano libre por la rabia que sentía, ese desgraciado se los trae y permitió que Hinamori anduviese sola en la noche sabiendo los peligros que había… ¡Imperdonable!

-¿Ha ido alguien ha verla?

-Pues ahora mismo se encuentra sus compañeros de trabajo.

-¿Aizen esta con ellos? – Preguntó alarmada de que su amiga sufriera peligro.

-No, sólo Ishida, Matsumoto y la señora Abarai. – Orihime sonrió con nostalgia por recordar que Rukia ya es una mujer casada.

-Muchas gracias. Sigue informándome por cualquier cosa y si oyes buzón de voz, deja un mensaje. – Y cuelga dando un suspiro largo y cansado. – Voy a la peluquería.

-¿Para qué? Si ya estas hermosa, Orihime-chan. – Le elogió Shinji con broma.

-Voy a tener que teñirme el cabello para esta noche… tal vez aproveche y le haga un corte nuevo. Urahara-san, hazme el favor de comprarme unas lentillas.

-En seguida, Orihime-chan.

-Grimmjow, ¿me acompañas? – Le pregunta con una sonrisa a la cual él no se pudo negar, por eso gruño.

-Está bien. – Y se dirige hacía la puerta.

* * *

><p>Era de noche en la ciudad de Osaka y en los rincones más apartados y oscuros comenzaba la fiesta de romper los siete pecados capitales. Nadie sospecharía que entre algunos edificios abandonados se escondía nada menos que un club donde la gente iba a tomar, fumar, encontrar una aventura nocturna o ver a algunas bailarinas que se movían por la pista con trajes atrevido.<p>

Entre la multitud había una mujer de larga cabellera negra que le rebasaba el trasero, lo llevaba ondulado y separado en dos grupos, con algunos mechones que caían sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos eran de color verde lima que brillaban con la ayuda de las luces que se prendían y apagaban. Vestía un conjunto completo de negro: unos mini short de cuero, unas medias transparentes, botas cortas con tacón alto y de aguja, unos guantes de plush que le llegaba a los codos y una pollera con el ombligo y espalda al descubierto, con un escote en forma de corazón e iniciaba por debajo de sus brazos.

Ignorando las miradas de los hombres a su paso, su mirada se concentraba en buscar a su objetivo entre la oscuridad y la multitud. Para parecer más normal, se sienta en la barra y le pide al cantinero un Martini, que se lo entregan de inmediato.

Se iba tomando la copa con sus ojos viendo todas las direcciones posibles hasta que finalmente lo encontró.

Alto, de piel morena, un cuerpo bien trabajado y cubierto por un traje de saco de color gris, cuya chaqueta estaba desabrochada y así revelar su camisa blanca que tenía cuatro botones desabrochados. Estaba tendido en un largo sofá con los brazos extendidos para sentir bien cómodas a las mujeres que le acariciaban su pecho o besaba sin pudor.

Arqueo una ceja, era algo grotesco el verlo rodeado de tantas y con otras que bailaban cerca de él para rogar su atención. No pudo evitar imaginarse a Aizen en esa posición con la cantidad de mujeres y arrugó una ceja, lo peor de todo es que se sentía parte de su club personal ya que había sido tan débil y tonta en caer en sus trucos.

Se termina el Martini cuando otra música sonó y sonríe con complicidad, era hora de trabajar. Se fue acercando hacía su objetivo, notando con mayor claridad su cabello de color café oscuro y sus ojos negros. Se mezclo entre las bailarinas, sus movimientos sensuales opacaban a las profesionales por lo que muchas miradas estaban fijadas en ella y la heroína no los pescaba, sólo al sujeto que se sentaba en ese sofá como si un rey se tratase, se va acercando más a él y se sienta en sus rodillas sin importarle las quejas de las mujeres que estaban cerca.

No dudo en acariciar su cabello, luego su mejilla y lo trae hacía él para besarlo sin importarle que él acariciaba su espalda con una mano y con la otra sus piernas, ya podía sentir el miembro erecto. El beso se iba profundizando cada vez más y se va moviendo para cambiar de posición sin dejar de besarlo, quedando a horcajadas sobre él. Corta el beso y enrolla su mano en la corbata de su víctima, susurrándole con lujuria que debía ir a otro lado.

Mientras se lo llevaba, no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en el Emperador, de seguro él se enojaría por demostrarle que tenía razón al decir que no era el único hombre en ese planeta y que podía meterse con otros sin problema. Llegaron a una especie de callejón oscuro y dejo que él la tratase con rudeza al sentarla sobre un bote de basura que estaba cerca de la pared por lo que su espalda tenía por donde sujetarse. Se besaban como si no hubiese mañana, Razor le quita la chaqueta y la lanza lejos mientras él hacía lo mismo con su pollera, luego le va desabrochando la camisa y cuando toca la corbata con las intenciones de quitárselo, hace lo contrario, lo usa como arma para apretar su cuello hasta el punto de ahorcarlo lo suficiente para que él pueda hablar.

-Muy bien pedazo de chocolate, vas a decirme ahora todo lo que sabes o me veré con la necesidad de apretar más el nudo. – Le dijo para luego besar su mejilla. – ¿En que parte de este cuchitril se llevara a cabo la reunión de los narcos?

Su objetivo parecía que se negaba hablar a pesar que ya estaba entre azul y morado, por eso se lo apretó un poco más fuerte y vuelve a formular la pregunta, se lo suelta y el confiesa todo con una voz apenas audible por falta de aire pero se notaba que estaba asustado.

-Gracias. – Y de un rodillazo en el abdomen, lo deja dormido en el suelo. – Que tengas lindo sueños.

Se vuelve a poner su pollera y entre sus cosas saca una gruesa cuerda blanca que lo usa para amarrarlo y con la corbata le tapa la boca para que no grite. Había un bote de basura cuadrado y grande, con esfuerzo, ya que era pesado, logra meterlo allá adentro después de quitarle el celular y cierra la tapa con una sonrisa triunfal.

Los hombres se creen lo máximo del mundo, pero no se dan cuenta que la mujer es su mayor debilidad, por muy mal la traten.

Se pone sus horquillas en su cabello y entra por unos ductos que tenía el club y se va arrastrando comentando lo asqueroso y maloliente que era allí adentro.

-Es como entrar a la oficina de Urahara-san cuando lo tiene cuatro meses sin limpiar.

Estuvo girando a la derecha, izquierda, izquierda, recto, dos veces a las derecha, tres a la izquierda, derecho y a la derecha. Se detuvo al ver a lo lejos una rejilla que transmitía luz y sonríe conforme al estar al lado y ver que abajo había una gran esa circular.

Al oír que una puerta se abría, enciende una grabadora que contaba sus horquillas, un regalo extra de Urahara y ve como un grupo de personas vestidos de lo más elegante se iban juntando para tomar asiento en esa mesa. Aquellos hombres eran líderes de su propia banda de narcotraficantes, pero no de cualquieras, ellos estaban en la cima, como el Emperador, como el "Rey de las Drogas", el líder de líder, el dueño de la mejor banda llena de hombres poderosos que lo llevaron a lo más alto en el mercado negro.

Pensar en ese rey causó que apretase sus manos un poco de rabia, señal de que ya había tenido un altercado con él, uno muy persona.

Sale de su rabia al ver con sorpresa que entre aquellos criminales estaba él, nada menos que el Emperador, con su pose seria y confiada de siempre y con sus manos derechas Gin y Tousen que se quedaron de pie detrás de él. No podía creerlo, ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Él no era de los que se agrupaban en grupo, él es un lobo solitario, no era su estilo unirse con gente. Se lo quedo viendo sin poderlo evitar y con las mejillas sonrojadas por recordar lo que pasó ayer en el baño y maldijo en sus pensamientos, no era el momento ni el lugar.

Vuelve a oír pasos, ahora había llegado el Rey acompañado de cinco guardaespaldas que parecían tipo agentes secretos con sus trajes negros y gafas oscuras, el rey era un anciano, un hombre de larga barba blanca y calvo, vestía con un kimono tradicional y era capaz de estar de pie a pesar de la edad con ayuda de un bastón de madera. Siente de nuevo aquella rabia, lo odiaba, lo odiaba más que al Emperador y sabía que esos dos también se odiaban, el anciano sabía que el castaño tenía el don de quitarlo de en medio y Aizen simplemente quería su trono, su título de Rey porque sabía que era mejor.

-Buenas noches a todos. – Dijo el anciano para luego sentarse en la única silla que quedaba libre. – Agradezco a todos por su presencia en esta segunda reunión de Dominio. – Observa a Aizen. – Debo confesar que me sorprende tu visita Emperador… o más bien, Aizen Sousuke.

Ese era uno de sus dones que asustaba a todos, él conocía todos los nombres realas de los narcotraficantes, un modo de protección para acabar con los que consideraba peligroso, como Aizen, pero si había una diferencia del castaño entre toda la mierda, es que él no era estúpido, sabía moverse con cuidado y como no dejar huellas que lo delaten, así que el viejo no podía capturarlo.

-El mundo esta lleno de sorpresa, Yamamoto-Genryuusai Shigekuni. – Le dijo con una sonrisa asustando a los demás que estaban sentados en la mesa. Él también tenía sus trucos a pesar que sabía que estaba prohibido mencionar el verdadero nombre del Rey o buscar información de él si no querías morir.

-Se nota que eres un mocoso imprudente. – Fue su respuesta y al dejar su bastón al lado, se pudo ver un collar de oro que se notaba pocas veces por su barba.

Aizen arqueo una ceja, él había visto ese collar en algún lado.

Y no fue el único, Razor Blade, desde su escondite también lo pudo ver a pesar de la lejanía y se molesto más, como lo odiaba.

La reunión iba siguiendo con naturalidad, contaban los planes más macabros para conseguir el premio mayor de una forma despreocupada y muy ansiosa, no les importaba las víctimas, ni los sacrificios o una posible pelea de balas contra los oficiales, sólo querían ganar y lograr la mejor mercancía y hacerse millonarios. Razor notó que el Emperador no hablaba, él sólo escuchaba los planes que le tenían al Rey, estaba muy claro que no quería revelarle sus asuntos a ese viejo, pero entonces… ¿Por qué está aquí?

Yamamoto levanta su mano derecha de golpe, callando a todos.

-Me temo que tenemos un invitado de último minuto y que no es muy deseado aquí. – Orihime trago saliva, ¿no será…? – Por favor, disparen a los ductos.

Orihime rápidamente llevó sus manos a sus accesorios de cabello justo a tiempo, había invocado su armadura de titanio-látex la protege de todas las balas. Suspiro aliviada cuando acabo, pero como el ducto quedó frágil por las miles de balas y tenía que soportar el peso de una persona con armadura, no lo resistió más y se rompe, llevando a la mujer al suelo mientras ella suelta un grito.

-Auch. – Cayó sobre la mesa en cuatro patas mientras se quejaba de dolor.

-¡Razor Blade! – Gritaron casi todos los presentes mientras los que estaban sentados se ponen de pie e iban a saca sus armas para matarla.

-Alto. – Ordeno Yamamoto, él y Aizen estaban tranquilos y seguían sentados con serias expresiones. – En verdad caen ángeles del cielo.

Orihime pone una mirada de póquer y le sonríe con superioridad. – No eres el primero ni el último que me da tal cumplido, pero se oye raro que seas tú quien me lo diga.

-No le veo lo malo de darle un cumplido a una mujer tan hermosa.

-Por eso digo que es raro que TÚ me des piropos a mí y ya sabes muy bien por qué lo digo. – Lentamente se va poniendo de pie sin abandonar la sensualidad.

-Es lindo lo que le hiciste a tu cabello.

-Gracias viejo, aunque la teñida no es permanente, se quitará con una ducha.

Ambos se mantenían en una batalla visual, Razor lo hacía en parte porque no quería desviar su mirada y encontrarse con la de Aizen o su cuerpo se debilitaría. Sin importarle estar rodeada de personas con armas en mano, camina por la mesa hasta quedar frente a Yamamoto y le roza el cuello con su zapato.

-Sabes que te odio y que vas a pagar lo que has hecho.

-Eres una niña malcriada… saliste igual a tu madre.

-No tienes derecho de nombrarla. – Le advierte con odio y enojo en su voz. – Ya verás que me vengaré…. – Y se acerca lo más posible para susurrarle algo y que sólo él pueda oír. – Padre.

Se vuelve a poner de pie y da giros por la mesa sin importarle a nada e hipnotizando a los hombres. Se detiene y queda frente a Aizen. Se miraron por unos segundos y ella le sonríe con burla mientras muestra un control remoto.

-Díganme, ¿cuántos de ustedes pueden ver en la oscuridad?

Aprieta el único botón que tenía aquel control y todo se volvió oscuro. Se oye una voz femenina ronroneando un "Yo si" y cuando las luces vuelven, Razor Blade ya no estaba. Los hombres de Yamamoto y otros líderes no tardaron en dar órdenes de encontrarla y matarla sin dudarlo y Aizen se pone de pie para luego observar a Yamamoto, ella trato de que no fuese escuchado por nadie más, pero él si lo oyó.

_Padre…_ Orihime era la hija de ese viejo desgraciado.

Su celular estaba vibrando, señal de que había recibido un mensaje que contenía un video. Notó que era de Orihime y decía "Haz clic para que veas que puedo vivir sin ti y mas te vale que no se repita lo que le pasó a Hinamori." Aizen le obedeció, acepto ver el video y arqueo sus cejas al verla besando y desnudando a un hombre que no era él. Cuando encuentre a ese individuo, estaba claro que lo mataría.

* * *

><p>Razor Blade había logrado escapar sin problemas y andaba en su motocicleta de vuelta hacía el hotel con una sonrisa llena de burla por recordar el mensaje que había enviado. Se detuvo al ver el semáforo en rojo y ve su cabello negro.<p>

-Llegando al hotel, me daré una ducha para quitarme el tinte.


	5. Chapter 5

Lamento la tardanza, aqui tienen la continuacion de este Aihime.

No contare mucho o les terminare contando sobre el fic xDDD asique... ENJOY!

Bleach y sus personajes es de Tite Kubo

**Capitulo 5.**

-Ya lo encontramos señor, estaba en uno de los botes de basura – lanzaron al hombre de piel morena que había estado bajo la merced de las trampas de aquella mujer, la llamada Razor Blade. Aizen de inmediato lo miro a contra luz.

-Bienvenidos todos – dijo aquel hombre con frialdad dentro de la oscura habitación – un gusto saludarte Yachiro.

Yachiro era la manera en que lo conocían en el bajo mundo, era un sicario profesional y ya había trabajado un par de veces para el emperador, quien no tardo en reconocerlo en los brazos de la mujer que él pensaba que le pertenecía.

-Querido Yachiro, me siento muy traicionado y decepcionado – suspiro con algo de tristeza, un sentimiento que rara vez se reflejaba en el rostro de Aizen – sin embargo si soy honesto no es tanto contigo, si no con ella.

-S-señor esa mujer me engaño – Aizen lo miro y le dio una tremenda patada en el rostro, no por las ofensas a la dignidad de esa mujer, si no por la insolencia de hablar mientras él de alguna forma abría su corazón.

-Estoy hablando y no me gusta que me interrumpan – Aizen tomo una de sus copas y ordeno a una de las nerviosas mucamas que le dieran un poco de licor, del más fuerte si era preciso, sobre esa mesa había por lo menos un par de armas de alto calibre, era lo que podía divisar Yachiro desde su posición.

No podía creer que era él en ese momento el que ahora estaba en esa situación, siempre lo había visto del otro lado de la moneda, esos eran sus métodos, llevar a sus victimas a esa misma habitación: torturarlos, sacarles información y ejecutarlos con alguna de las armas que tenía sobre esa mesa, embriagado de alcohol y poder, y con todas las drogas en su sangre, nada le excitaba mas que provocar dolor y muerte, por eso era uno de los favoritos de Aizen. Pero ahora le tocaba estar del otro lado por culpa de su lujuria, aunque a su defensa era imposible resistirse a los venenos de aquella musa.

-Ciertamente he llegado a tener la conciencia de que es imposible que no reaccionaras como hombre al estar frente a ella, incluso puedo perdonar la traición de hablar y de caer en sus redes y trampas, incluso yo mismo he caído en ellas en el pasado – aseguró Aizen levantando aquella persona de los cabellos – pero me duele en el alma ver lo que hiciste con ella en el video que me hicieron llegar,

-N-no pasó nada, se lo juro – dijo Yachiro rogando clemencia, con sus labios temblando por el terror de un juicio final: muerto por sus propios métodos.

-Yachiro amigo – Aizen camino hacia la mesa y acaricio su vieja AK47, de inmediato los escalofríos inundaron el cuerpo de Yachiro. Aizen realmente estaba convencido de que él había consumado su relación con ella, que la había poseído y la había hecho su mujer, y lo peor es que en el fondo temía que le hubiera gustado, eso le hacia hervir la sangre.

-Señor, le juro que no – Yachiro grito con un tono de decisión que quizás le podría salvar la vida porque Aizen soltó el arma larga de inmediato.

-Para que veas lo benevolente que soy, te daré una oportunidad – Aizen suspiro por enésima vez, aunque pareciera lo contrario no le gustaba caer en los métodos violentos, prefería usar otros tipo de métodos de persuasión, principalmente el soborno y en menor medida el chantaje, pero cuando verdaderamente estaba molesto o herido, como en aquella ocasión, era el peor de los sicarios en ese oscuro mundo – yo soy por desgracia incapaz de permitir que alguien dañe a mi preciada Razor Blade, el privilegio de hacerla gritar de dolor o de placer sólo esta reservado para mí – indico el líder con una sonrisa demoniaca que logro erizar los bellos de la nuca de todos los presentes – pero esta es una afrenta dolorosa que no puedo y no debo dejar atrás, la mejor forma que se me ocurre es matar a alguien especial para ella, a uno de sus amigos.

-Eso me parece una buena decisión – dijo el hombro nervioso y aun temblando pero con la convicción de que podría lograrlo, él era el sicario más reconocido, sería cosa demasiado fácil – yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarlo, señor.

-Quiero la cabeza de Urahara Kisuke lo mas pronto posible en mi oficina – grito Aizen con una intimidante potencia de voz que marginaba y congelaba la voluntad de todos los ahí reunidos, en su mayoría el sequito de acompañantes más fieles de Aizen y algunas prostitutas.

-Gracias, señor. Gracias, no fallare – se inclino ante él al momento que los guardias lo liberaron de sus ataduras.

-Eso espero en verdad Yachiro, ya que esta es tu ultima oportunidad – finalizo Aizen bebiendo con dolor los últimos tragos de su botella, era un animal herido.

* * *

><p>Orihime llego sigilosa a la habitación, y así como se fue así regreso, pretendiendo que nadie sabía nada, ocultando su presencia bajo las sombras, pero Orihime no se daba cuenta que era imposible ocultarse a veces, que la presencia de Razor Blade era tan sensual, tan reveladora y tan imponente que le era difícil pasar inadvertida.<p>

Lo primero que hizo fue despojarse de su segunda piel, se tiro en la cama sólo con su ropa interior, mirando que en su pecho y cuello habían quedado algunas marcas de las mordidas de aquel sujeto. Sonrió al pensar en la cara de Aizen y se repitió a si misma que era la mejor forma de demostrar que no le importaba en los mas mínimo, ella se levanto con pereza y se deshizo de su sujetador, abrió la puerta del baño y cuando llego al borde de la tina, ya nada protegía su esbelto cuerpo, abrió la llave y el agua fría la golpeo de lleno en el pecho, provocando que sus pezones se pudieran duros, dejo caer su cuerpo en la bañera al sentir como el agua se ponía cada vez más tibia, sus pensamientos una ves más comenzaban a divagar hacia la lujuria y sólo Aizen estaba presente en ellos.

Antes de que el calor le ganara de nuevo, termino rápido su ducha y se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa. Se coloco una pijama algo infantil, nada que ver con la sensualidad de los trajes de látex de la heroína que le daba segunda personalidad o con los trajes sensuales que usaba en su faceta de bailarina exótica, una época ya muy oculta en su pasado de universitaria, cuando consiguió ese trabajo para pagarse sus estudios de detective privado.

Mientras ya se disponía a dormir, escucho que alguien llamaba a su puerta, se molesto porque le quedaban pocas horas de sueño y venían a interrumpirla, pero comprendió que debía abrir la puerta cuanto antes mejor.

Al abrirla se encontró con quien menos esperaba, se trataba de Grimmjow.

-¿Grimmjow? – pregunto ella confundida.

-Y bien me dirás, ¿qué paso? – respondió él y pregunto nuevamente.

-No se de que hablas – aseguro Orihime.

-Hoy, esta noche no estabas aquí y vi que saliste de prisa en tu moto, cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde y no te alcance – respondió Grimmjow.

-Mira, luego hablamos de eso, quiero dormir, ¿si? – rogo ella amagando con cerrar la puerta.

-Debemos hablarlo ahora, somos un equipo – aseguro Grimmjow.

-Ustedes lo han querido así, yo no se los pedí – fue la dura respuesta de Orihime – y te digo de antemano, si no estas de acuerdo en mis decisiones y métodos, mejor es que te vayas, y yo sabré sobrevivir.

-Que pena que no veas, por que estoy aquí – dijo Grimmjow con un rastro de dolor añejo en su voz – descansa.

-G-Grimmjow espe...- Orihime se dio cuenta de que había sido muy dura y lo vio retirarse. – Mañana, lo veré en la mañana y me disculpare. – Dijo Orihime recostándose con una sonrisa.

Sintió como su cuerpo se rendía al dios de los sueños, eran ya casi las 4:30 de la madrugada, sin duda dormiría hasta el medio día de mañana, se repetía musitando una canción de cuna que le cantaban de niña. Hinamori estaba ya a salvo y Aizen estaba irritado y furioso porque le había faltado al respeto.

Extrañamente no fue una madrugada y una mañana lo bastante tranquila para ella, ya que esa misma noche tuvo una pesadilla, era ella corriendo a toda prisa por las calles de Karakura, entre los edificios, escuchando gritos de dolor y disparos, pero sobre todo los gritos, que parecían ser unos gritos llenos de desesperación, y los disparos parecían mas violentos que nunca, ella corría y corría pero no llegaba a ninguna parte, se sentía impotente, y ese era el sentimiento que quizás mas la podría llegar a desquiciar.

* * *

><p>Eran las dos de la tarde y ella por fin había despertado, de una noche dura consigo misma y con sus pesadillas, con un mal sabor de boca, a pesar de todo había dormido mas de la cuenta, la cabeza le daba vuelta, el ajetreo y las copas de la noche previa no le hicieron muy bien.<p>

De pronto escucho ruidos y la llegada de patrullas y ambulancia, demasiado cercanas y no tardo en deducir que era en su mismo edificio.

Corrió a toda velocidad, y por un segundo se sintió una vez mas dentro de ese sueño, dentro de esa pesadilla en la cual no llegaba a ninguna parte, pero en el pasillo central había mucha gente, los policías y los paramédicos rodeaban el cuerpo de un hombre que yacía moribundo en el suelo.

-¿Qué paso? –Orihime a diferencia de su pesadilla en esta si tenía un destino, y ese destino fue tan cruel que hubiera deseado que todo eso fuera un maldito sueño una vez más.

-Lo vio ahí con sus ojos inertes, escupiendo sangre los paramédicos trataban de revivirlo, con descargas eléctricas en su pecho, pero parecía demasiado tarde.

-GRIMMJOW – grito Orihime y se lanzo a sus brazos, este la miro con su ultimo aliento, y pudo decirle algo que tenia ganas de decirle hacia tiempo.

-Estoy aquí… s-sólo por ti – y como si solo esperara ese ultimo momento Grimmjow se desvaneció en los brazos de Orihime, y de forma rápida dejo de existir, Orihime estaba fría, consternada, sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro.

-El me salvo la vida Orihime – dijo Urahara con su voz temblando- el asesino también murió, se mataron mutuamente, fue una batalla encarnizada que a ambos les costo la vida.

-No puedo creerlo- susurro Orihime llena de lágrimas en sus ojos –nooo es verdad.

-El asesino esta en aquel extremo – apunto Urahara aun nervioso por el tremendo susto que había pasado – esta cubierto por esa sabana.

Orihime se levanto intrigada por saber quien había sido el que le arrebato la vida a su mejor amigo, a su primer novio, al amigo de toda su vida, quien en su infancia soñaba con ser doctor pero se convirtió en detective solo por que ella se lo pidió, ella le había patrocinado la muerte una vez con esa carrera.

-Nooo, no puede ser – Orihime levanto la sabana y era el mismo tipo, con el que la noche anterior se había besado y acariciado, la misma piel, la misma cara, el tal Yachiro. Era su culpa, si lo hubiera entregado, herido o matado, esto no hubiera pasado. Y pero aun, había sido una basura al no querer contarle lo sucedido a nadie y eso hizo que todos se relajaran y ahí la consecuencia – es mi culpa dios mío.


	6. Chapter 6

_****_Despues de un tiempo, aqui esta la continuacion del fic, como en cuatro o cinco capistulos más, este Aihime acabara. Tal vez suba otro fic Aihime en un futuro próximo, quien sabe? xDD

**ADVERTENCIA**: En este fic, hay contenido de vioencia y sexo. Tambien los personajes corren riesgo de salirse del canon.

**DISCLAIMER**: Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo.

**Capitulo 6.**

_**Fui concedida a través de la violación, pero aún así, fui lo más preciado por mi madre.**_

_-Orihime-chan. – Una mujer de larga cabellera naranja y ojos verdes abraza a su pequeña niña que con los pasos de los días, se parecía más a ella. – Te quiero. – Le dice con emoción y besando su frente._

_-Yo también te quiero mamá. – Le asegura devolviéndole el abrazo y sonriendo. Era una pequeña de cinco años, su cabello naranja le llegaba al nivel de su mentón y sus ojos eran grises._

_-He comprado algo para las dos. – Le muestra dos collares de oro que terminaban con un corazón. – Si te das cuenta, este tiene una O por "Orihime" y el otro una S de "Samara" – Le coloca el que tenía grabada la S. – Así estaremos juntas siempre, pasé lo que pasé._

_Orihime vuelve a sonreír y abrazarla, creyendo fielmente en sus palabras, era una ley no escrita, sólo eran ellas dos en su mundo y no había fuerza en el mundo que pudiera separarlas._

_**Eso era lo que yo creía en mi inocente cabeza. Pero… "él" nos separo.**_

* * *

><p>-Es cierto que al ser parte de esta Organización, dudamos en creer en Dios, pero el día de hoy, estamos aquí reunidos como hermanos por la muerte de nuestro camarada, que murió por proteger a los suyos y que siempre fue leal en su deber: Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques.<p>

La que estaba hablando era Yoruichi, vestida de negro como todos los presentes en aquella enorme habitación que parecía estadio bajo techo, y estaba de pie sobre una especie de escenario y a un par de metros a su lado estaba un ataúd negro en donde descansaba el cadáver.

Orihime y sus "colegas" tuvieron que volver a Tokio para el funeral del caído guerrero peliazul de nombre Grimmjow. Orihime estaba en primera fila con el resto de sus compañeros de la misión, vistiendo un sencillo vestido hasta las rodillas y de mangas largas, con un pequeño escote en U, medias, zapatos de tacón y un sombrero con un velo para taparle el rostro ya que no quería mostrarle a la gente que lucía un rostro enfermo y con los ojos rojos.

Habían pasado dos días y en ese tiempo ella no paraba de tener pesadillas y lloraba a cada instante, y lo peor era su malestar, que tampoco la dejaba en paz, llevándola al baño cada doce horas y ni hablar de que se había desmayado ya un par de veces, por suerte, ningún conocido estuvo cerca por lo que le fue fácil ocultar y tuvo que pasar mayor parte del tiempo encerrada. Sólo quería tener los resultados de sus exámenes, recuperarse y vengar a su amigo.

El funeral siguió sin complicaciones y la pelinaranja se había negado a presenciar el momento del entierro, así que siguió sentada en aquel estadio con la vista fija en la fotografía. No importa lo que sus allegados le había dicho, toda la culpa era suya por no haber sido más fría con su enemigo, pero ella sabía que Aizen fue el responsable de dar la orden. Era obvio si se considera el hecho de que la víctima original era Urahara ya que el Emperador lo odiaba porque pensaban igual y por eso, lo tomaba como un peligroso rival, se había puesto celoso y quería vengarse usando a otros y eso le cabreaba.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron por aquella deducción, si él estaba celoso, significaba que…

Sacude la cabeza, no debía pensar en esas cosas, toda la vida se la ha pasado rodeada de personas que la utilizaron, su vida fue una mierda tras la muerte de su madre y Aizen no le causará más dolor, ya se había reído de ella lo suficiente y ahora era su turno.

Decidida, se pone de pie y camina hacía aquel escenario, subiendo las pequeñas escaleras de seis escalones y se detiene al estar frente a la fotografía grande de Grimmjow. Lo toca con una mano y acerca su rostro para besar la foto justo en donde estaban los labios.

-Te juro que vengaré tu muerte acabando con Dominio y mi padre.

* * *

><p>Despierta nuevamente a causa de sus malestares, así que se levanta de la cama de golpe y corre hacía el baño para vomitar.<p>

Orihime, Shinji y Urahara habían vuelto al hotel en Osaka después del entierro pero la heroína se negaba a participar en la misión o salir de su cuarto y sus amigos decidieron dejarla, estaba claro que seguía dolida y así no ayudaría mucho en el trabajo. Estuvo así por tres días seguidos y eternos.

Sale del baño justo a tiempo para oír su móvil sonar y corre hacía él, sintiendo el alivio al ver que era una llamada del hospital y contesta.

-Inoue Orihime-san, la llamamos para avisarle que tenemos los resultados de sus exámenes, puede pasar a recogerlos cuando más le acomode.

-Muchas gracias, estaré en unas horas. – Le asegura para luego colgar.

Se da una rápida ducha ya que llevaba mucho tiempo en la cama y de seguro olía fatal. En una toalla roja cubriendo su cuerpo, buscaba que ponerse en su armario y decide ponerse una falda hasta las rodillas de color café oscuro y una pollera pintada como la piel de un leopardo, con mangas largas y le llegaba por debajo de su trasero, se pone una chaqueta sin mangas y que llegaba hasta las rodillas. Busca el primer bolso que pilló y lo lleva con dinero, su móvil y sus documentos.

Sale de su habitación y les anuncia a los otros que tenía algo urgente que hacer y que regresaría pronto para seguir con la misión y mientras se alejaba, Shinji y Urahara no pudieron evitar sonreír pensando que ya comenzaba a recuperarse poco a poco.

Corría hacía el hospital con la esperanza en sus ojos de que algo bueno saliera en toda esa vida cruel que cargaba con sus hombros desde los 10 años. Al llegar, la hicieron esperar unos minutos, pero finalmente tenía en sus manos el sobre de su salvación, no más dolores de estómago, vómitos, mareos y desmayos. Sólo tenía que seguir las indicaciones de aquella carta.

Iba a abrirla cuando vuelve a oír su celular, pero tenía un sonido diferente y era señal de que había recibido un mensaje de texto. Deja en su bolso el sobre decidida a verlo cuando regrese al hotel y busca el aparato, descubriendo que era un mensaje con un número desconocido que le pedía ir a la bodega 69 que estaba en una fábrica abandonada y firmado por Yoruichi. No le pareció sospechoso ya que la morena mujer acostumbraba hacer eso para evitar revelar identidades secretas. Lanzó un suspiro y se dirigió a su destino.

_Durante sus diez años de vida, ella nunca había salido de su casa, ni siquiera al patio trasero y sólo podía ver lo que le mostraba la ventana. Su madre si salía, pero sólo una vez al mes, o eso creía ya que no sabía lo que hacía cuando ella dormía._

_Le había preguntado una vez el por qué no podía salir y Samara sólo le decía que el mundo exterior no las quería a ambas y que si una ponía un pie afuera, morirían. No dudaba en las palabras de su madre, así que le obedeció y nunca salió._

_**Hasta que lo conocí, a mi padre.**_

_Jugaba tranquilamente con unas muñecas bien cuidadas hasta que la puerta principal se abrió de golpe y descubre que era su madre que regresaba de su "salida mensual" pero le llamo la atención que se mostrase alterada. Estaba por preguntarle lo que le pasaba, pero Samara no la dejo, la toma de la muñeca con fuerza, casi ocasiona un desgarre, pero no se preocupo de la queja de su Orihime, cada segundo era valioso._

_-No hay tiempo, Orihime, debes huir._

_-¿A dónde vamos? – Le pregunta confusa y asustada, como nunca había salido, le aterraba conocer lugares nuevos._

_-Lo siento Orihime. – Le dice al momento que arranca una alfombra que cubría el suelo de una habitación y Orihime descubre asombrada que había una puerta secreta de madera tal como el suelo y al abrirla, ve que había unas escaleras. – Pero debes huir tú sola._

_-¿Yo sola? – El miedo crece en ella. – No puedo mamá, no quiero estar sola._

_-No lo vas a estar, al otro lado encontrarás a un amigo mío, se llama Urahara Kisuke, lo reconocerás porque es rubio, viste como un vago y anda siempre con un abanico en sus manos. – Le acaricia las mejillas y le regala una sonrisa. – Lo siento tanto mi pequeña, he luchado por tanto tiempo y al final, no podré seguir protegiéndote._

_Su hija estaba largándose a llorar, no quería irse, no quería estar sin su mamá, era la única persona que ella conocía y con quien hablaba (sí, hablaba con sus muñecas y su oso, pero ellos no les respondía). Sin contenerse, su madre le abraza por unos segundos largos y le entrega su oso favorito y una linterna._

_-Con esto, podrás caminar cuando los pasillos se te vuelvan oscuros, SÓLO cuando este completamente oscuro, ¿Oíste? – Ve como asentía y le besa en la frente. – Mi pequeña princesa, no te pongas así que a mí también me duele._

_-Nos vamos a ver después, ¿verdad?_

_Pero Samara no le respondió, la ayudo a bajar las escaleras hasta donde podía y se queda mirando como su hija continua bajando hasta que ya no había más peldaños y vuelven a verde por ultima vez, por eso, la mujer sonrió con los ojos humedecidos._

_-No olvides que tu madre te ama… ahora vete._

_Orihime asiente y ve como su madre cerraba la puerta y oye unos ruidos, de seguro estaba dejando el cuarto tal como estaba antes. No se fue de inmediato porque seguía asustada y dudaba de irse, su madre siempre le dijo que nunca debía salir de la casa y ahora, repentinamente, iba a conocer el exterior y eso la ponía nerviosa. Lanza un suspiro y decide caminar por el único camino que contaba ese lugar hasta que ve luces blancas formando rejillas y alza su cabeza, descubriendo que estaba debajo de la rejilla pequeña que tenía el comedor._

_Abre sus ojos asombrada al ver a su madre con una expresión seria en su rostro que era dirigida hacía un anciano que se mantenía en un bastón y su barba le llegaba hasta los codos. No estaba solo, venía acompañado de dos sujetos vestidos de negro y con gafas protegiéndole los ojos._

_-Han pasado diez años, esclava. – Dijo el anciano tranquilo ante la mirada de Samara._

_-Yamamoto. – Fue todo lo que dijo._

_-¿Dónde esta la pequeña? Ya le has retrasado por mucho tiempo su entrenamiento._

_-Orihime no esta aquí y no va a ser tu sucesora._

_-Es mi única hija, he tratado por varios años, finalmente tengo un heredero para mi "compañía" y no permitiré que una prostituta que se muere de hambre me lo arruine._

_La niña, aún en su escondite, abre sus ojos por la sorpresa, ¿Ese hombre arrugón era su padre? ¿Era la heredera de una compañía? ¿Por qué nunca se lo conto su madre?_

_-Orihime no será una narcotraficante, ni mucho menos permitiré que este contigo, viejo decrepito. Ni siquiera tienes derecho a proclamarla, tú me violaste por lo que tienes cero poder hacía ella._

_-Lo sé, por eso tendré que quitarte del camino._

_Y todo fue rápido para Orihime, ambos guardaespaldas sacaron sus pistolas y dispararon más de cuatro veces a Samara. Tratando de no gritar tapándose la boca y con sus ojos clavados en el cuerpo inmóvil de su madre que caía al suelo, oía las risas de Yamamoto y como el cadáver estaba cerca, la pequeña ve sin dificultad los ojos sin vida de su progenitora y como la sangre se deslizaba por la rejilla para caer en su rostro. Cierra sus ojos y se lanza a correr hacía el otro lado sabiendo que esa imagen jamás saldría de su cabeza._

Se limpia las lágrimas que salían de su rostro.

Tal como aposto de niña, nunca pudo olvidar aquella escena, la primera vez que vio a su padre, el como dispararon a su madre sin misericordia y aquel cadáver con sus ojos sin vida clavados en ella. Cada vez que lo recordaba, su cuerpo temblaba de miedo e ira. Odiaba a su padre, odiaba a todos los narcotraficantes y sicarios, y cuando creyó que finalmente encontró la paz en su antiguo trabajo y el amor en los cuidados y protección de su ex jefe, descubre que había sido engañada y utilizada por otro criminal. ¿Ese era su destino? ¿Su madre tenía razón al decir que el mundo se encargará de hacerla infeliz?

-No seguiré siendo el juguete de nadie más… los llevare a todos a prisión o los bañare con su propia sangre. – Hace presión en el agarre a su bolso.

Llego a la fábrica abandonada y buscaba el almacén que tuviese el 69, se demoró unos diez minutos en encontrarlo ya que el lugar era enorme, sonríe triunfal y abre una pequeña puerta que estaba abierta y entra. Todo estaba oscuro y eso ocasiona que alerte todos sus sentidos y saque de su bolso su querida pistola de oro con la insignia RB. Antes de que pasara un segundo completo, da la media vuelta y dispara, oyendo un grito de dolor.

-Esto se va a poner interesante. – Susurra con una sonrisa, de nuevo presumiría sus habilidades de ver en la oscuridad como los gatos.

* * *

><p>Aizen había recibido un informe de Ulquiorra de que Inoue Orihime, su ex secretaria había sido vista en un hospital cerca del hotel en donde alojaba. Había sentido curiosidad y preocupación al mismo tiempo por su salud, era algo que no podía evitar y estaba claro que si le preguntaba a la seductora justiciera, ella le daría una patada en el trasero, es decir, se negaría rotundamente a decirle.<p>

-Buenas tardes señorita. – Saludo a la secretaria del medico que atendió a Orihime. En el momento que se miran a los ojos, la mujer cayó rendida ante la masculinidad del hombre y el pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas era la prueba. – Vengo por los resultados de Inoue Orihime.

-¿Inoue Orihime? – Viendo los datos algo nerviosa de su presencia. – Lo siento mucho, ya han sido recogidos y según los archivos, Inoue-san no tiene familiares, así que no puedo darle una copia.

-Orihime es mi prometida. – Mintió revelando uno de sus deseos oscuros: el simple placer de tenerla encerrada a su lado y sin escapatoria, como una prisionera que le gusta ser atrapada por su carcelero. Un pensamiento morboso, pero placentero después de todo. – Estoy seguro que usted puede hacer algo al respecto. – Le dice al mismo tiempo que se atreve a acariciarle la mejilla con seducción.

-Yo… yo… veré que puedo hacer. – Susurra sonrojada y agachando la cabeza para que él no notase que se había excitado. Se pone de pie y se va a buscar una copia.

Aizen sonrió satisfactorio por conseguir nuevamente algo que deseaba, era uno de sus talentos y le molestaba cuando la moneda se le revertía como Razor Blade, tanto ella como su otra mitad, Orihime, eran algo que no podía conseguir, no importa cuantas veces la cansase con noches de sexo, esa mujer seguía metiéndolo en trampas de seducción y lastimaba su corazón como aquella noche en que vio el video.

-Aquí esta. – La secretaría volvió después de unos diez minutos y revisaba una carpeta amarilla. – Inoue-san ha venido alegando que sufría mareos, dolores estomacales y hasta vómitos. – Al dejar la carpeta sobre la mesa, saca una hoja que estaba aparte, de seguro era una fotocopia. – Este es el resultado del examen que se hizo.

Sousuke lo recibe sin esperar un segundo más, lee primero los síntomas y en el resultado, va leyendo rápido ya que estos profesionales siempre ocultaban lo preciso con mucho bla y bla. Al encontrar lo que buscaba, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

-Felicidades. – Le dice la secretaria con una sonrisa al notar su expresión.

* * *

><p>Orihime acabo sin problemas con su rival, era un hombre que trabajaba para el Rey de las Drogas y había recibido órdenes de capturarla con vida y traerla hacía él. De seguro era por sus locuras de hacerla sucesora de su "empresa" de sicarios y traficantes.<p>

Había vuelto al hotel y estuvo hablando con su equipo sobre la misión por largas horas y una vez sola en su habitación, tiro su bolso al suelo y como estaba abierto, todas sus cosas salieron, incluyendo el sobre que aún no había abierto.

Por eso estaba ahora sentada en el suelo con las piernas dobladas y ocultando su rostro en las rodillas mientras a su lado derecho, estaba el sobre abierta y una hoja desdoblada encima. Deja ver su rostro y se podía ver que tenía una mezcla de incredibilidad y de miedo, incluso estaba llorando y su cabello lo tenía despeinado por todas las veces que se llevo las manos para enredar las hebras.

-Esto no puede estar pasando… ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? – Se auto castiga mirando de nuevo aquella hoja, donde estaba precisamente la palabra que odiaba y aterraba con todo su ser.

_**EMBARAZADA.**_

-Embarazada… embarazada de Aizen…. – Se tapa la boca como si hubiese dicho algo prohibido y vuelve a derramar lágrimas.

No podía permitir que nadie supiera de su embarazo… no. Lo primordial es que no podía permitir que se supiera quien era el padre.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, aqui traigo la continuacion! Ya esta cerca del final, como dos capitulos y un epilogo...aunque el epilogo parece mas un shot o capi especial, aun así, lo pondre como epilogo

**DISCLAIMER**: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Tite Kubo.

**Capitulo 7.**

Ella durante mucho tiempo había soñado con que en un momento de su vida llegara alguna noticia así, pero le fue muy doloroso darse cuenta de la forma en que le llego esta, tan repentina y de la persona que más le producía sentimientos encontrados pero también la persona que mas amaba y odiaba a la vez.

—¿Así que estás embarazada? – Apareció Yoruichi frente a ella, quien se vio muy sorprendida de ver a la morena ahí de la nada, como si la hubiera invocado en un rito extraño – debo decir que es algo que me sorprendió.

—S-sí, me siento como una estúpida – aseguro Orihime metiendo la cabeza entre sus piernas.

Ella había llegado a casa después de recibir esa noticia, y simplemente se fue a encerrar en su cuarto, deprimida y frustrada por su cruel suerte, llevaba en esa ridícula posición ya varios días, comía poco, sólo lo necesario, contrastando con su enorme apetito casi insaciable, era claro que estaba deprimida, sentía una culpa enorme por la muerte de Grimmjow, tenía un sentimiento feroz y deprimente con cada respiración, había llorado tanto que sentía que sus ojos estaban secos, y por momentos deseaba estar muerta, y en otros la macabra idea de no tener a su hijo la embestía, pero ella era una mujer fuerte, y se tenía que reponer, levantar ese vuelo de cruel mariposa que la distinguió en la lúgubre noche de la capital.

—Bueno, tienes mucha esencia de alguien estúpido – respondió Yoruichi sin inmutarse ni compadecerse de la depresión de la chica, quien como si fuera un ser inanimado, no parecía reaccionar para nada.

—Eres siempre muy ruda – respondió la peli naranja sin encontrar las fuerzas de otras veces, ni siquiera para embestir a la morena, ese siempre era uno de los síntomas claros de la depresión, la cual era tan profunda que era capaz de convertir incluso a una leona en una simple bestia herida, incapaz de alzar sus garras de hembra encinta – sólo déjenme todos en paz.

—En estos momentos te sientes muy mal, llevas más de una semana aquí encerrada, pero te digo que es normal, llevas una herida muy grande, esa herida es la causa del dolor más profundo que puede existir – aseguro Yoruichi mirándola con una complicidad que le recordaba que en verdad ella podía entenderla.

—¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Orihime un tanto confundida por la situación, pero muy interesada por saber más de ese asunto – en estos momentos no entiendo nada de muchas cosas Yoruichi-san y es desesperante.

—Yo lo entiendo perfectamente, ¿Por qué Grimmjow está muerto? – Lanzo la pregunta al aire con un suspiro en forma de duelo – ¿sabes por qué él estaba aquí? Él ya no estaba en esta organización, pero cuando se entero de que necesitabas ayuda no dudo en venir, a este lugar donde encontró la muerte.

—Eso me hace sentir aun más culpable – dijo Orihime agachando una vez más la cabeza, escondiéndola tras su esencia de niña.

—No, no es tu culpa, es culpa del amor, de ese que da y quita, de ese que es alegría y dolor, y de ese que da vida y muerte – Yoruichi se acerco a la chica, a su cama y le paso los brazos por el cuello en un encantador abrazo – pero la magia del amor, es que te apuesto a que si volviera a nacer, él te volvería a seguir hasta morir.

Orihime no pudo evitar conmoverse, sus labios temblaban y deseaba explotar en un llanto, pero sólo pudo ver como la humedad se deslizaba por sus mejillas, Yoruichi sintió de inmediato su reacción y la abrazo aun con más fuerza.

—Dime, ¿por qué estás embarazada? – pregunto Yoruichi continuando con su terapia para mitigar el incontable dolor, era una pregunta confusa y extraña, parecía que la mujer estaba bromeando, pero no fue así, hablaba más en serio que nunca.

—¿Por abrir las piernas de más? – respondió la chica de forma sarcástica tratando de ocultar lo mucho que le afectaba. Yoruichi sonrió ante aquella ocurrencia, pero Orihime estaba lejos de esbozar cualquier síntoma de alegría.

—Muy graciosa, pero no, la razón por la que estas embarazada es la misma: por amor. Te entregaste a él y lo sabes, lo hiciste en el fondo por amor – aseguro Yoruichi leyéndola como si fuera un libro, en verdad era como una madre para Orihime – debes admitir tus sentimientos por él, para que te puedas liberar del veneno que te recorre.

—No, no. Yo no puedo aceptar eso, él es mi enemigo, yo lo odio, lo odio en verdad – dijo la chica enloqueciendo de ira, las palabras de su interlocutora torturaban cada centímetro de su piel, y se desvanecían en los dolorosos rincones de su mente.

—Llevas años jugando al gato y el ratón con él, uno en contra del otro, pero en lugar de atraparlo, él logro atrapar tu corazón – dijo Yoruichi enfatizando la voz y mirándola con algo de furia y decisión – mientras sigas así, jamás podrás derrotarlo, si en verdad quieres derrotarlo, debes sacártelo de tu corazón, sino tu espada será inservible, y si no quieres sacártelo de adentro, lo mejor es que te vayas con él.

Nadie nunca le había dicho algo así a Orihime, ella estaba en un estado de shock y de terror por darse cuenta de esas cosas, todo este tiempo, todo había sido a causa del amor, a causa de las pasiones que movían el mundo y ella sintió asco de sí misma porque en el fondo sabía que era verdad.

—Yo no sé qué hacer, no sé qué hacer – Orihime restregó su cuerpo en la cama y a su mente regreso la oscuridad, sus manos sudaban de nuevo, su corazón latía en una taquicardia asfixiante, la garganta se le inundaba de rollos de cabello imaginario, y la incapacidad de ahogarse en el llanto se apoderaba de ella.

—No te estreses, deja de culparte, deja de quejarte, tienes nueve meses para pensar en tu futuro – indico Yoruichi levantándose incansable y con la frente en alto – tienes nueve meses, deja que corra el tiempo y ya.

—¿Nueve meses? – susurro Orihime viendo como se desaparecía Yoruichi y darse cuenta que ya no era ella sola, que ahora tenía una compañía desde sus entrañas, sin duda aquella conversación la había ayudado a sentirse un poco mejor.

—Y ahora, ven a comer de una vez, que debes alimentarte bien – le ordeno Yoruichi dejándola sola en medio de la habitación, pero ahora ella tenía la certidumbre de que por lo menos ya conocía a su enemigo, que erróneamente ella siempre creyó que era aquel narcotraficante llamado Aizen… pero no, su enemigo verdadero es el amor.

* * *

><p>La vida no se detiene, ni siquiera por las desavenencias de la muerte, la vida en ese aspecto es más poderosa que la muerte, mientras cuando la vida de Grimmjow se extinguió, en las profundas entrañas de Orihime una nueva vida se desarrollaba, el mundo y sobre todo la vida con su cruento destino no se detiene, nunca.<p>

Así lo noto Aizen Sousuke, el famoso Emperador desde sus dominios y desde más de seis meses sabáticos, pasados casi tres meses desde la última vez que supo algo de ella, que fue esa fatídica tarde en que recibió la repulsiva noticia del estado de aquella mujer, pasaron los segundos, se consumieron los minutos, las horas se acumularon en el montón, con el resto de los días grises, para dar paso al peso de los meses, Orihime al parecer había decidido tener ese hijo, y debía estar ya por dar a luz, si no es que ya lo había hecho.

—Sea como sea, yo no sé si creer si en verdad ese hijo lo engendre yo – era la duda que carcomía el sistema nervioso del ahora delincuente más buscado del país, y ya incluso rankeado en la agenda de los organismos internacionales de seguridad.

—Veo que eso es algo que lo preocupa mucho – aseguro uno de sus acompañantes dentro de la poderosa Hummer que conducían patrullando las calles de la ciudad, en la cual por momento rebasaban todas las leyes sin problema alguno.

—Tampoco es que me quite el sueño, pero es una duda dolorosa, me dolería mucho que un hijo mío de lastima o sufra carencias, pero también me dolió mucho la traición de aquella mujer – aseguró Aizen de manera extraña como si pretendiera que Orihime le debía algún tipo de fidelidad.

—Pero no se dé que hablas, ni que fuera tu esposa – agregó el hombre rascando su larga cabellera – la última vez que me enfrente con ella, se notaba ya una pequeña panza, pero hace ya más de seis meses que no la veo, ya debe haber parido.

—Eso no lo sabremos hasta que demos un nuevo golpe y poder verlo con nuestros propios ojos – dijo Aizen mostrando su fiera mirada – pero si ya pasaron seis meses desde que enviaron a Shinji en su lugar.

Los primeros meses de su embarazo, Orihime continuo con su peligroso y noble oficio de mantener el bienestar de la ciudadanía, como era de esperarse Aizen y compañía eran sus peores enemigos, sin embargo la capacidad de la mujer disminuía cada vez más con el embarazo, y esto ocasiono que se tuviera que retirar, dejando en su lugar a Shinji Hirako, que apareció un día para derrotar con cierta facilidad a los hombres de Aizen, pero este al ver que Orihime no volvería en mucho tiempo por su estado, decidió por un tiempo abandonar los campos de batalla también.

—Sí, entonces si mandamos un golpe considerable ella deberá aparecer de nuevo y con eso la derrotaremos por fin – incluyo el ayudante de Aizen sazonando sus palabras con una burla nerviosa y una mirada feroz.

—Ese es el plan, conociéndola no querrá esperar mucho tiempo después de su embarazo para entrar en acción, así que te advierto que la quiero viva – concluyo el emperador con el dejo de soberbia que lo caracterizaba.

* * *

><p>Las paredes de la habitación estaban pintadas de dos colores, divididas con una excéntrica simetría que parecía la fusión de dos corazones y que reflejaba la calma infantil, un par de cunas frente a frente, encontrándose de cara a cara con un destino compartido, por lo menos en este mundo de dolores no caminarían solos. Al parecer, del lado rosa de la habitación, muñecas y adornos de flores proliferaban, mientras que del lado azul pelotas y carritos, destacaban en la fría pared azul con dibujos y estampados de caricaturas, de aquellos que dormían ahí jamás habían visto y que jamás pidieron, y tal vez jamás hubieran pedido.<p>

Estaba cada uno de ellos en su cuna, una era hija de Eva, con la dulzura y delicadeza de cualquier niña, el otro, el varón que dormía como un rey, mientras su hermana comenzaba a llorar una vez más.

-Está llorando la niña una vez mas – Yoruichi se acerco para tomarla en brazos, Orihime miraba desde la ventana y respondió con un pequeño pujido sin ánimos y sin ganas de nada más que de salir por esa ventana – ¿te das cuenta que hoy cumplen dos meses?

-Sí, el tiempo pasa muy rápido – Orihime se levanto para tomar la mochila donde guardaba las cosas de sus hijos, su cuerpo se había ya restablecido de los malestares del parto al ciento por ciento, por lo menos hacia más de quince días, pero su mente seguía sin reponerse de los estragos de la realidad – creo que esta mojada, hay que cambiar el pañal.

-Lo hare yo, te vez cansada – indico Yoruichi notando el muy mal estado de la chica, parecía por momentos que estaba de mal en peor, si bien Orihime no se desentendía de hacerse cargo de sus hijos cuidarlos y alimentarlos, había algo que le impedía entregarse por completo a ellos como toda una madre, parecía más una buena niñera, hasta ahora Yoruichi jamás vio que ella se conmoviera ante aquellas criaturas y mucho menos vio una mínima muestra de cariño, eran duros momentos.

-Gracias, esto no me ayuda mucho – Orihime dejo caer su cuerpo en la cama, y de pronto algo extraño ocurrió, Urahara entro de improvisto en la habitación, apurado por los gestos que su rostro integraba.

-Hay problemas, el emperador volvió a atacar – aseguro Urahara impactado por el duelo que se percibía en aquella habitación en la que hacía meses no entraba – el problema es que Shinji no está, y esta es una misión de las grandes.

-¿Orihime? – Yoruichi susurro al ver como se levantaba de golpe de la cama, con un brillo intenso en sus ojos, que se miraban hambrientos y vivos, y que nunca había ofrecido, ni con el nacimiento de sus hijos.

-Voy a ir – respondió Orihime fríamente disponiéndose a enfrentarse a su destino.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER**: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Capitulo 8.**

Estaba saliendo del baño con su traje de Razor Blade, aunque en esta ocasión se puso de extra unos short de jeans y una chaqueta de camuflaje porque se encontraba muy linda… y pensó que sería divertido.

—Orihime. — Yoruichi se apareció después de asegurarse de que los bebés estuvieran dormidos. — ¿Estás segura de esto?

—Ya he dicho que si. — Colocándose sus pasadores. — Además, tengo que verlo.

—¿Por qué? — Enarcando una ceja, pero no consiguió respuesta, tal vez ni ella sabía. — De acuerdo, pero te dejare ir con una condición.

—¿Condición?

* * *

><p>No había estrellas que alumbraran la noche, ni siquiera la luna ya que había un eclipse, era la noche perfecta para ser parte de la noche. Caminaba por zonas enemigas como todo un gato, sigilosa y sin ser detectada, daba salto agiles de un edificio a otro sin problemas, de ahí su sonrisa, estaba como nueva por completo después de estar meses fuera de trabajo. Extrañaba la brisa del viento y la adrenalina en su sangre.<p>

Al ver el final, ella no se asustó, siguió corriendo y saltón, aun cuando no hay otro edificio que la esperaba, así que fue descendiendo al suelo, tal vez una persona normal moriría, pero ella no, cayó de pie sin problemas sobre un bote de basura, un salto más y ahora termina en el suelo, agita su cabello para arreglarlo de la picada y continua caminando.

Se detuvo frente a una fábrica abandonada y saca entre el cinturón de sus shorts unos guantes de cuero negro que tenía algo de diamante al final de los dedos que parecían garras felinas, se los coloca y con una sonrisa traviesa, se relame la garra del dedo del medio y con ayuda de esos guantes, escala sin problemas las paredes.

—Este invento de Urahara-san me encanta. — Ronroneo sin borrar su sonrisa.

Llego al techo y camina por la fina madera con pasos rápidos hasta que se va acercando a un cuadrado de techo que era de cristal, con una de las garras, forma un círculo del tamaño suficiente para que pueda pasar, deja el círculo de vidrio a un lado y pasa por el agujero, cayendo inclinada sobre unos fierros que formaban parte del marco que tenía todo el segundo piso. Fue tan silenciosa que los que estaban en el primer piso, no notaron su presencia y continuaron trabajando en su labor de trasportar las drogas.

—Tan dedicados. — Susurró con un tono de broma.

—Y tú no te ves nada mal para estar ausente, Razor Blade.

Gira su cabeza para ver a uno de los seguidores del Emperador con una sonrisa de burla y a punto de cazarla, pero ella fue más rápida, girando para que ahora se sostenga en el barandal con sus manos y con su pie derecho, le da una patada en la cabeza, logrando que el chico malo caiga en picada hacía el primer piso.

—Mierda. — Ahora sí que llamó la atención.

Bueno… eso era bueno también.

—Plan B. — Y corre por el barandal mientras los hombres disparaban a diestras, en verdad Razor Blade parecía un gato ágil.

Da un salto para caer detrás de la mercancía, saca entre sus pertenencias una especie de bomba que mete dentro de una de las cajas y comienza a correr hacía la salida, una de las balas le había dado a la bomba y eso ocasiona una explosión que Razor Blade se vio obligada a esconderse detrás de una muralla de hierro, la bomba no fue tan potente, así que sólo se perdió las drogas, que estaban en llamas, los traficantes estaban en el suelo inconscientes o muertos. A pesar de haber cumplido una victoria sin problemas, había algo que no le gustaba y de ahí su ceño fruncido.

—¿Dónde está Aizen? — Susurró viendo el pequeño incendio que ocasionó.

De la nada, una presencia se apareció a su espalda y al otro segundo, un susurro sensual en su oreja le cortó la respiración.

—¿Me has echado de menos? — Y sus manos rozaron sus brazos protegidos por la chaqueta militar, pero aún así, no le impidió a que sintiera las descargas en su sistema nervioso.

Se aparta de un movimiento brusco y la máscara de Razor Blade cae al suelo gracias a las manos de Aizen que aprovecharon la oportunidad, finalmente lo ve a los ojos, en silencio lo miró mientras los segundos pasaban, el tiempo no le hacía efecto a ese hombre fue lo que pensó Orihime, seguía tal cual como la primera y última vez que cruzaron sus vidas, el único cambió era su cabello, que le creció un poco más, rosándole los hombros. En cambio, ella si había cambiado, Aizen notó cada detalle, su cabello había crecido más y estaba más ondulado, con mechones cortos rozando sus mejillas, sus ojos lucían confundidos, asustados y con más madurez, de seguro las consecuencias de ser madre primeriza, su piel se había vuelto más atrayente, como sus curvas, su cintura está más estrecha y su pecho había crecido más.

Al verlo a los ojos, se había quedado en silencio porque había recordado las palabras de Yoruichi hace nueve meses, necesitaba verlo de nuevo apenas oyó su regreso porque estaba segura que si se veían a los ojos, tendría las respuestas de aquellas preguntas del pasado… ¿Las tenía?

Se cruza de brazos y mantiene una mirada de póquer.

—Esto fue demasiado sencillo… ¿Acaso me extrañabas demasiado?

—No tienes ni idea mi querida Razor Blade. — Atreviéndose a invadir su espacio.

—Debes tener cuidado, actitudes como esas arruinaran tu reputación.

—Vale la pena arriesgarse por ti. — Apoderándose de un mechón tan suave como la seda, anhelando nuevamente la sensación de acariciarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Golpeando la mano sin culpa.

—La verdad. — Y en un movimiento rápido, ella terminó noqueada por un golpe que él le dio en el cuello, cayendo inconsciente en sus brazos.

* * *

><p>Le dolía la cabeza, pero no abría sus ojos porque trataba de recordar cómo había terminado así, se supone que estaba en una misión y luego… <em>maldito Aizen<em>, gritó en sus pensamientos y abre sus ojos, pero todo le daba vueltas, así que los cierra y parpadea un par de veces, los abre de nuevo y lo primero que ve es el dosel de una cama, con las cortinas grises cerradas.

Se sobresalta preguntándose dónde había terminado y notó que no llevaba su traje de Razor Blade, sonrojándose con sólo pensar que él se había atrevido a cambiarle las ropas, ya se lo pudo imaginar con esa odiosa sonrisa mientras la desvestía despacio y sublime, besando cada parte de su piel y colocándole aquel odioso vestido corto de color verde esmeralda. Sacude su cabeza, no era bueno dejarse llevar por la imaginación, las duchas del pasado ya habían sido suficientes.

Notó que la cama era enorme, superaba las de una de dos plazas normal, de seguro podrían entrar diez personas ahí. Lanza un suspiro, corre una de las cortinas mientras se preguntaba qué quiso decir el idiota con "la verdad", notando que estaba en una habitación con pinta de pent house de un hotel de cinco estrellas y le resultaba tan familiar… abre sus ojos al recordar.

_Flash Back._

_Era navidad y Orihime había creído que pasaría las fiestas sola, pero no fue así, su jefe Aizen Sousuke la había invitado a su mansión y ella aceptó sin saber por qué, el camino en la limusina fue incómodo, nunca se había metido a esas cosas y estaba segura que su jefe la miraba de vez en cuando a pesar que era con discreción._

_Su mansión le pareció realmente enorme, juraba que podía superar la casa blanca. Si creía que el viaje fue incómodo, pues se equivocó al conocer a las mucamas ultra celosas de su señor que no paraban de verla con odio a pesar de los buenos tratos. Le hecho un vistazo a Aizen y él parecía inmune de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, así que decide no arruinar esa noche ya que él había sido muy amable al invitarla._

_El comedor fue increíble, era demasiado grande y ni que hablar de la mesa, llena de manjares a pesar que sólo dos comerían en esa mesa. Después de una cena que la había dejado bien llena, estuvieron en el living frente a una gran chimenea, no sabía si fue producto del alcohol, pero Orihime no sólo se había dejado llevar por la comodidad de las riquezas en forma de muebles, también se había atrevido en abrir su corazón porque con cada pregunta personal que él le hacía, ella respondía._

—_¿Sola? — Aizen, sentado como todo un caballero en su largo sofá, miraba a Orihime, quien tenía sus ojos clavados en la chimenea y estaba sentada con sus piernas dobladas, sus pies apoyados en la orilla del sofá y sus brazos abrazaban sus piernas._

—_No digo que las personas que cuidaron de mí fueron malas personas, pero… no puedo olvidar a mi madre… o la verdad y eso me entierra en la oscuridad de la soledad… tal vez por eso prefiero caminar en la noche. — Bromeó cansada._

—_¿La verdad? — Acariciándole el cabello._

—_Mi madre fue violada… y así yo nací._

_Aizen sólo dejó revelar asombro por unos segundos, comprendiendo en silencio su odio hacía el lado criminal, lo que le había llevado a ser la heroína en traje de cuero que patea traseros. Levanta su mano y le acaricia la cabeza, llamando finalmente su atención y aprovechó la oportunidad para atraerla hacía su pecho, amable como su jefe, apasionado como su enemigo, tal vez así la mantenía siempre a su lado porque le daba lo mejor con las dos caras de la moneda._

—_Aun así… mi madre jamás me despreció, era muy feliz de tenerme… éramos sólo nosotras dos en nuestro pequeño mundo… en nuestra casa de la cual yo nunca salía._

—_¿Nunca saliste de tu casa?_

—_Mamá tenía miedo de que mi padre me encontrase, así que mi mamá era la única que podía salir, pero lo hacía una o dos veces al mes, temía encontrárselo también. — Estaba muy a gusto en sus brazos, sus caricias en su cabello era como una medicina al dolor. — Pero igual nos encontró y mi mamá dio su vida para protegerme…_

_Y de ahí no quiso seguir hablando, por lo que él lo respetó, quedaron en esa posición por un largo tiempo, no sabían cuánto, no tomaban noción del tiempo._

—_Todo el mundo está solo, Orihime, pero recuerda que un día dejaras de estarlo. — Pensando en él mismo, de nuevo a sus pensamientos morbosos y oscuros._

_Ante tales palabras, Orihime se apartó de su jefe, quedando de rodillas en el mueble y viéndolo a los ojos por unos momentos, se atrevió a quitarle sus gafas, dejando que cayeran al suelo y le toca su cabellera desordenada, todas esas expresiones le eran tan familiares y como si fuera una especie de hechizo, no podía recordar de dónde._

_Todo fue muy rápido después, besos, caricias descontroladas, respiraciones entre cortadas, un viaje a tropezones que la llevó luego a una cama grande sin darse cuenta y continuaron con los juegos de seducción, se había sentido más ligera a causa de las prendas que se apartaron de su cuerpo una a una. Estaba maravillada, esa noche, aun si fue a causa de la bebida y confusiones, se había sentido como una mujer de verdad y amada, sin saber que era la víctima de las dos caras de la moneda llamada Aizen Sousuke._

_Pero cuando despertó de aquella fantasía al día siguiente, había decidido que era mejor que actuaran como si nada hubiese pasado y guardar el secreto pensando que todo fue producto de la bebida y no se atrevía a oír eso de la boca del hombre que amaba en silencio, y él, había aceptado su deseo._

_Le había sido muy difícil, especialmente con lo insistentes que fueron Rukia y Rangiku cuando se llego a saber a dónde fue Orihime en navidad._

_Fin Flash Back._

—Cada vez que pienso en eso, insisto en que soy un desastre de mujer.

Al ver que estaba sola, incluso reviso el baño, decidió salir corriendo de allí abriendo la ventana para salir, pero la maldita curiosidad no la dejaba tranquila, recordando esas palabras que le había dicho el "desgraciado" antes de noquearla, cierra la ventana viendo la puerta con desconfianza, aunque lo conocía y él no dejaría que otro la tocase, sabía que él tenía el pensamiento enfermo de ser el único que la puede lastimar o llevarla al éxtasis del placer.

Gira la perilla y estaba abierta, desconfiando del mundo, camina por la mansión pensando que si le iba muy bien a pesar que estuvo inactivo por varios meses, bajo al segundo piso (eran de tres pisos) y luego al primero, oyendo su nombre con el "sama" al final, se voltea lista para dar una golpiza y ve que era sólo una de las mucamas, que la miraban con odio. La reconoció de inmediato, era la tal Lolly, ya le había hecho una escena de celos años atrás cuando la pillo sola, pero claro, ella se defendió muy bien.

—Orihime-sama. — La mencionada no puede evitar sentirse complacida al oír el odio que Lolly sentía por llamarla con tanto respeto. — Aizen-sama la espera en el living.

—Claro. — Y la sigue.

Cuando llego, Lolly la dejó sola, por lo que ella misma abrió la puerta y se encontró con el cuarto a oscuras, siendo sólo la chimenea el medio de luz, no dio ni dos pasos cuando una fuerza en su cintura le impidió movimiento alguno, forcejeó con todo lo que podía, pero era indefensa sin sus armas cuando el emperador usaba toda su fuerza.

—¡Suéltame! — Le ordena en un grito y lamentando no haberse fugado por la ventana.

Aizen pareció que la había obedecido, pero la había tirado en el largo sofá donde una vez ella confesó sus penas, estaba acorralada, él estaba sentado sobre su cintura y sus manos le tenían las muñecas como rehenes. Insiste con el forcejeo, pero él no daba rendición, así que se detiene y lo enfrenta de una vez para acabar con esto.

—¿Qué diablos quieres?

—Dímelo… ¿De quién te embarazaste?

Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron hasta quedar como platos.

—¿Cómo es que…? — Sin poder terminar la pregunta.

—No me respondas con una pregunta Orihime. — Le ordeno con enfado y apretándole más las muñecas. — ¿Quién?

—No recuerdo haberte demandado por pensión alimenticia, así que suéltame. — Buscando la forma de liberarse.

—No estoy jugando Orihime. — Tomándola del mentón con rudeza y la obliga a que se vean a los ojos. Ahí, el rehén notó algo en sus ojos que la sorprendió: soledad, rabia, duda, dolor. Era… era la misma expresión que ella cargó por mucho tiempo.

—Sousuke… — Susurró sin darse cuenta que era la primera vez que lo estaba llamando por el nombre, estaba muy sorprendida para eso.

—Dímelo. — Le insiste sin evitar la emoción de oírla mencionar su nombre.

Se lo quedo mirando, ¿Qué hacer? Ella no quería que esos seres que trajo al mundo pasen lo mismo que ella y pensó que la ventaja de eso era no decirle al padre nada, no decirle sobre su embarazo y huir bien lejos, pero sabía que no podía correr por siempre, fue lo misma que Samara comprendió al abandonarla para salvarla.

¿Estaba aceptando que amaba a esos niños? Sí… los amaba y se siente tan mal por mantenerlos apartados del amor materno, pero estaba muy asustada…

Ahora comprendía todo.

Estaba llorando.

Lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Orihime, llamando la atención de su captor, hasta le había destruido su fortaleza de hombre rudo, había perdido al ver esas aguas correr aquel rostro perfecto. Disminuyó la fuerza del forcejeo y Orihime aprovechó la oportunidad de incorporarse, pero no huyó, en vez de eso, lo tomó de las mejillas y le robó un beso intenso, sin tardar en ser correspondida.

Lo amaba, lo amaba y todo por culpa de esas dos caras… pero amaba esas dos caras, le enloquecía su lado animal al dominarla en las sabanas sin tregua, y su lado poeta con sus caricias llenas de dulzura, amaba todo de él y la prueba era esas dos criaturas que trajo al mundo.

Pero…

—Sí. — Admitió una vez que se separaron, acariciándole las mejillas y sin saber que había llenado a Aizen de una extraña paz al saber la verdad. — He tenido unos gemelos con el hombre que amo… pero no puedo permitir que ellos pasen lo mismo que yo al saber que tienen un padre criminal… y tampoco puedo estar contigo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9.**

No sabían ni cómo pero ya estaban atrapados el uno con el otro, era verdad que a Aizen le había afectado las palabras de ella, señal clara de que de alguna forma le importaba, el fuego que surgió desde sus entrañas lo decía muy bien.

Lo único que el emperador pudo hacer para desquitar su ira e impotencia fue lanzarse una vez más sobre ella, con delicadeza pero a la vez con fuerza, se empeño en comerle la boca, su beso era cada vez más intenso al grado de morderle el labio inferior.

Orihime soltó un pequeño gemido de placer, pero a la vez de miedo porque sabía que cuando el tren de la pasión arrancaba, no había poder humano que lo detuviera, así comenzaba a sentir los síntomas en su cuerpo.

El esbelto cuerpo de Orihime comenzó a temblar con el beso de su agresor, cuando las manos de este rozaron los brazos desnudos, sucumbió su piel al no llevar sujetador, fue notable como sus pezones comenzaron a endurecerse, las piernas se le hacían cada vez más débiles.

Aizen la miro brevemente mientras acariciaba sus mejillas, luego de rozar con su dedo el cuello de la mujer, vuelve a mirarla y sonrió con algo de malicia que congeló el corazón de Orihime y le hizo perder cualquier control sobre su cuerpo.

—P-por favor esto no — Orihime trato inútilmente de detener a Aizen, pero cuando la combustión comenzaba era tarde para cualquier cosa, él ya besaba como un vampiro el cuello de la chica, quien sentía como el calor le bajaba desde el cuello hasta su entrepierna.

—Tu cuerpo sigue reaccionando muy bien a mí – con ambas manos se posesiono de sus caderas, y metió su lengua en la boca de ella, saboreando una vez más el dulce sabor que lo enloquecía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Orihime no pudo contenerse más y se dejo llevar, se separo un poco de él, la observa cómo se contempla una obra de arte: su cara angelical, su larga cabellera cayendo de forma elegante, sus pechos se erguían como constancia de su sensualidad, adornado por dos hermosos botones que eran sus pezones duros por la excitación, bajando estaba esa pequeña cintura que invitaba a poseerse, con ese vestido corto sus hermosas y calientes piernas se miraban temblar de pasión, contrastando con la seguridad y porte que sus glúteos perfectos embelesaban a cualquiera.

Las manos de Aizen rápidamente se posicionaron a ambos lados de las piernas de ella, para ir subiendo lentamente el vestido, al momento de llegar al lugar indicado, Orihime sintió de nuevo el calor recorrer al máximo, la diminuta tanga que poseía parecía desaparecer en su culo, era un poco tranparente y Aizen disfruto la maravillosa escena, siguió subiendo el vestido y ella alzo sus brazos para que pudiera salir la prenda, llegando a mostrar por fin sus pechos al límite, desnudos, impactantes, que provocó que Aizen los quisiera comer de inmediato.

Con su lengua comenzó a lamer uno de los pechos de la chica, saboreando cada centímetro de piel, hasta llegar a lo prohibido, el erecto pezón, volviendo loca a Orihime una vez más. Con su otra mano atrevida, pellizcaba el otro pecho, la cara de Orihime se tornaba más y más roja.

Así continuo acariciando y lamiendo, sobre todo sus pechos, al final por fin decidió atacar y la miro de nuevo con lujuria, se desplazo a llegar hasta sus caderas, de ahí comenzó a bajarle la tanga, deslizándola hasta dejar ver la pequeña alfombra bien recortada de bellos color rojizo, ella mordió su labio al sentir su mirada penetrante y él abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver lo húmeda que estaba.

—Parece que lo estas disfrutando mucho – Aseguro Aizen bajando sus dedos al sexo de ella, humedeciéndolos con sus jugos de lujuria, después de ver como ella no podía contenerse más, le dio una nalgada que ella recibió con un gemido de placer.

—Por favor ahí no – dijo ella al ver como bajaba lentamente, lamiéndola y como la lanzo sobre el sofá, dejándole su flor abierta, él comenzó a saborear el néctar de lo prohibido y los sabores que recordaba cada noche sin falta.

Los gritos de placer no se detenían y él, hostigado de placer, ahuyentaba las dudas, estirando con sus dientes los vellos de su vagina, eso la llevo al límite de la locura y el placer, era el momento de hacer gala de su poder una vez más, de su fuerza y locura de emperador, que era ahí en ese momento cuando podía decir que ella realmente era suya.

Lentamente comenzó a entrar en Orihime, como siempre fue doloroso, pero era un dolor tan atroz como satisfactorio, un dolor que la purificaba al sentirse como una puta, mientras más adentro estaba, sus gritos se intensificaban y el placer los ahogaba.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad? – comenzó a penetrarla cada vez más fuerte, ella revolvía su delicado cuerpo, sintiendo los mares de placer que él la hacía sentir siempre, no se equivocaba al decir que era lo más maravilloso – te estoy haciendo una pregunta, ¿te gusta? – Aizen nuevamente se sentía poderoso al tenerla ahí abajo, a su merced, penetrándola y comiéndole las tetas, animando cada centímetro de su piel.

Orihime no quiso ceder y en un extraordinario y habilidoso giro quedo arriba de él, moviendo sus caderas, haciendo que los cuerpos de ambos colapsaran.

—Sigue así Orihime – Aizen tampoco podía negarlo, ni ocultarlo, comenzaba a sucumbir ante ella, ante la magia de la piel.

—Maldito, eres un maldito – decía mientras se movía sobre él, destrozándolo, quemándole la piel con cada jadeo y movimiento suculento, ambos inundaron la habitación con gritos de placer y olores intensos.

Le toco a él ahora recibir el castigo de placer y toda la entrega que ella conocía, cada caricia era fuego que les quemaba la piel, ambos insistían en retar el uno al otro en contraataques de lujuria una vez más.

Lo que los distinguía ante todo era esa rivalidad incluso en la cama, si ella lo hacía gemir, él la hacía gritar, si ella le arañaba la espalda él le mordía los pezones y los estiraba de una forma feroz, ella parecía enloquecer y pedir más y más.

Ninguno de los dos se dejaría vencer en ese terreno, ambos contenían el momento de placer máximo, el éxtasis, pero no sabían por cuánto tiempo lo lograrían, no obstante cada célula de su cuerpo luchaba por explotar.

Orihime se movía como una sirena sobre él, pidiéndole que le gritara las cosas más sucias del mundo, Aizen saboreaba lo más oscuros deseos de la pelinaranja, _quien diría que se comportaría así de caliente_, pensó mientras ella se seguía moviendo con una sorpresiva e intempestiva decisión que lo aniquilaba.

Era una guerra declarada, la espalda de Orihime se encontraba sudada por los movimientos, todo el rostro de Aizen empapado, el sudor era el mayor termómetro de que el momento estaba cerca, pero ambos resistían, el que cediera primero ese sería el perdedor, por eso retrasaban a como diera lugar el clímax de explosión.

La cabeza de Orihime daba vueltas y Aizen la penetraba con fuerzas, era inevitable contenerse, no se podían aguantar más y terminaron estallando finalmente, embriagados de sus propios humores, empapados de su propio amor, los gritos invadieron la habitación, en esa cuestión nuevamente había sido un empate.

Los dos quedaron postrados en aquel lugar, respirando de forma forzada, abrazados, ahí donde hacían el amor y la paz y los tratados de odio se hacían lujuria, eso es y ha sido su historia de amor y sus pasiones.

Después de aquella tormenta, el silencio enmudeció la habitación, una cosa era la apasionada comunicación de los cuerpos que se derretían con su propio calor, pero otra muy diferente era cuando los corazones tenían que hablar, y esta vez el mismo Aizen de corazón frio y calculador se había quedado sin palabras.

—Estoy lleno de una extraña sensación – aseguro el emperador recostado con las manos en su nuca mirando hacia el techo, Orihime estaba en el otro extremo, mirando hacia la nada en silencio – ahora que me has confesado esta verdad no sé cómo sentirme, ni cómo reaccionar, es muy extraño.

—No tienes que hacer nada, lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidarte de todo, en especial de mi – respondió Orihime con la fiereza de Razor Blade – nadie espera algo de ti y mucho menos yo, así que no te aflijas.

—No, no es por eso, el saber que esas dos criaturas que llevan mi sangre están en este mundo, me deja con una sensación de intranquilidad, no sé… no sé explicarlo – respondió Aizen haciendo por primera vez que Orihime lo mirara desde que habían llegado a su clímax.

—No entiendo de lo que me hablas – dijo Orihime fríamente pero ya más interesada, no podía dejar de pensar en que era lo que él pensaba de sus hijos, en su experiencia no le había ido del todo bien, y eso la dejaba siempre intranquila.

—Creo que puedo decir que soy un psicópata, un megalómano en toda la extensión de la palabra – dijo Aizen con toda claridad y soberbia que parecía que se jactaba y enorgullecía de su condición patológica – Pero si puedo decir que siento algún tipo de apego por algo o por alguien, es por ti, desde luego.

Orihime sintió como su corazón se aceleraba de nuevo y se maldijo una vez más por ser una idiota que reaccionaba al ritmo de la voz de aquel criminal que siempre había sido su enemigo y la persona que se suponía más debería odiar.

—Qué curioso es oírlo viniendo de ti – respondió Orihime adelgazando su voz para no hacer notar que esta se había quebrado un poco.

—Sí pero ahora que me he encontrado con la realidad de que soy padre – dijo mostrando en su cara un leve y extraño rubor, Orihime tuvo que parpadear dos veces para poder dar crédito – me doy cuenta que mis sentimientos hacia ellos son diferentes a los que tengo por ti.

La chica estaba más atenta que nunca a las palabras del emperador, parecía que por primera vez mostraba una cara que nunca se había mostrado, algo inédito incluso para ella que había compartido su aliento.

—Lo que siento por ti es una pasión inexplicable que me nace desde la boca hacía el estomago, que me domina y me bloquea, es demasiado intenso – describió Aizen provocando un leve sonrojo en la pelinaranja – y lo que siento por esos niños es algo que jamás había sentido, pero es algo parecido al miedo… al miedo de morir.

Orihime suspiro y comprendió todo, Aizen era un ser de un intelecto perfecto y una cualidad fría y calculadora, sin embargo, es alguien que había nacido sin la capacidad de amar, quizás ella ya lo sabía pero Aizen estaba lejos de amarla, o por lo menos de ese conocido amor romántico de apego, lo que tenia era una adicción a todo lo que fuera ella, y eso le genero una atracción y, como él lo dijo, "_ella le importaba_". Eso era ella para Aizen, pero aquel día algo había cambiado.

—Por fin has conocido lo que es el amor – explico con algo de desgano la chica inclinando su mirada y mirándolo levemente, Aizen amplió su mirada sorprendido por dicha declaración – es ese miedo que sientes, esa necesidad de aclarar tu mente, ese vacío en el estomago.

—Creo que es ridículo, pero es sincero – declaro Aizen levantándose de golpe ante su nueva realidad: dos niños, sus hijos – creo que tú puedes ser una muy buena madre.

—¿Qué? – susurro Orihime sin dar mucho crédito.

—Me voy con la tranquilidad de saber que ellos son mis hijos y me voy satisfecho por sentir por lo menos una vez este sentimiento estúpido llamado amor – confeso Aizen dirigiendo palabras que no parecían venir de él.

—¿Qué planeas? – pregunto la pelinaranja sin dar crédito a lo que ocurría.

—Creo que es más que obvio que no podemos dejar de jugar, de divertirnos en este peligroso juego – dijo Aizen acariciando la mano de la chica – sigamos jugando, y encontrándonos, hasta que por fin uno de los dos caiga, tú Razor Blade y yo el Emperador.

—Eres un maldito loco – Dijo poniéndose de pie y preparando su guardia – ¿qué piensas de tus hijos? Sólo te alejaras de ellos.

—Por desgracia, pelear es nuestra única forma de estar juntos – Aizen saco con ira su espada y embistió a la chica con un poderoso ataque que ella rechazo – mientras nuestras espadas sigan bailando en las noches siempre estaremos juntos y juntos estarán nuestros mundos.

* * *

><p>—¡Vaya, pero que salvaje es tu novia!—Se escuchó luego de oírse abrir la puerta.<p>

Ese fue el comentario de Ichimaru Gin, mano derecha de Aizen Sousuke. El peligris entró a la habitación de su jefe para bajar a desayunar y luego ir al trabajo, y se encontró con nada menos que a una mucama pasando un paño pequeño mojado, de seguro con alcohol, sobre la espalda desnuda del poderoso hombre debido a que tenía rojizas marcas que de seguro se las hizo las uñas de una mujer. Al escuchar el comentario de Gin, lo único que hizo Sousuke fue girar un poco su cabeza para verlo por arriba de los hombros.

—Debo imaginar que te divertiste mucho anoche. —Siguió el peligris con sus ácidos ataques verbales mientras caminaba hacía él. —Pero claro, se te escapó de nuevo… ¿Cuándo vas a encerrarla en los calabozos para quedártela para ti solito?

—No digas estupideces, sabes que no tengo calabozos. —Aizen se digno en hablarle al fin, estaba un poco molesto por su comentario porque en cierto punto tenía razón, ¿Por qué ella siempre quería irse? Si estaba claro que estaba completa y satisfecha sólo con él. Eran muy contradictorios sus pensamientos. —Gracias Menolly, puedes retirarte.

La rubia mucama se inclinó en señal de respeto ante su señor y se marchó. Una vez solos, Aizen se puso de pie, caminando por su cuarto sólo en pantalones de ejecutivo de color café. Ignorando nuevamente la existencia de Gin, va a su cuarto ropero que estaba lleno de trajes para cada ocasión. Entre sus miles de camisas en diversos colores, decidió colocarse una de color celeste pastel, se abrocha todos los botones sin lucir incómodo de cuello, selecciona una corbata negra como conjunto. Abre uno de sus tres cajones de calcetines, sacando un par negro, se sienta en una banca de cuero marrón con relleno debajo, y se pone los calcetines.

—Y dime. —Gin volvió a las andadas mientras Aizen pensaba que saco café era el más apropiado de usar el día de hoy. — ¿Eres papá o no? ¿Puedo ser el padrino?

—Ahórrate tus comentarios Gin, ya te he dicho que pueden llegar a ser muy comprometedores o molestos. —Gruño su jefe, al fin se decidió por uno. Ya vestido por completo, salió de su ropero, volviendo a ignorar magistralmente a Gin.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta, capitán. —El peligris no daba derrota alguna, lo siguió en pocos segundos, viendo como Sousuke se paraba frente a un espejo para peinarse como un inocente empresario que esta siempre dispuesto a dar una mano por sus empleados.

—Sí, Gin… Orihime trajo mellizos… son mis hijos, ¿contento?—Dijo el emperador sin tomarse la molestia de verlo, ni aun a través de su espejo. Se cubre de su loción favorita. —Y no, no serás el padrino, ni en un millón de años lo serás.

—Agh… vamos Aizen, no seas malito… yo seré un buen padrino, los niños van a amarme. —Insistía el cara de zorro con una expresión que daba a lucir como un niño de cinco años.

—No molestes Gin. —Abre el único cajón que tenía su largo velador con varias lociones encima. Adentro había solamente un par de gafas negras de marco grueso. —Y no tengo que decir ni repetir que mi paternidad es un secreto, nadie debe saber que tengo hijos… por su seguridad… y la de Orihime.

—Aww… ya actúas como un padre, Aizen…serás el padre del año.

—Nunca vas a dejar de fastidiar. —El hombre de negocios se puso al fin sus gafas, y al dar la espalda, tenía la apariencia de un hombre amable que jamás lastimaría a alguien, pero aun así, algo en su sonrisa ocasionó que una descarga recorra el cuerpo de Gin y dejase su zorruna sonrisa. —Espero que haya quedado claro mi advertencia, Gin.

—No te preocupes, Aizen-sama… me ha quedado muy claro. —Le aseguró Gin con una expresión serena, pero muy asustado por dentro.

* * *

><p>Orihime había llegado cuando el sol estaba a mitad del amanecer, se aseguró de no hacer ruido para no despertar a los mellizos o a Yoruichi… no sabía que era peor de ambas opciones. A pasos sigilos sube las escaleras sin emitir ningún rechinido, estaba muy cerca de llegar a su cuarto y tirarse a la cama para dormir algo, pero el ruido de unos llantos la obligaron a maldecir.<p>

Retrasando unos segundos su papel de madre, Orihime se digno finalmente en entrar al cuarto de sus hijos. Como siempre, era Dione la que lloraba, como de costumbre, lo hacía cuando su madre estaba cerca, parecía que fue consciente todo este tiempo de la negatividad de su madre en ejercer el roll. Reviso primero a Ezra para asegurarse de que siguiera dormido, y lo estaba. Aliviada por eso, vuelve a la cuna del lado rosado para ver a su Dione, llorando sin parar.

—Tranquila Dione. —Orihime cargó con mucho cuidado a la princesa, refugiándola en su pecho mientras se movía despacio por la habitación, sin dejar de comentarle que todo su sueño malo había acabado y que ahora estaba segura con su madre. —Ya no tienes que llorar… estoy aquí.

Sus palabras habían funcionado como un conjuro mágico, Dione lentamente dejó de gritar y de derramar lágrimas. En silencio miraba a su madre con sus pequeños ojos castaños, como analizándola con la mirada hasta que de pronto sonrió con ganas, soltaba unas risitas mientras estiraba sus bracitos para alcanzar a su madre. Era la primera vez que la veía tan contenta frente a ella… ¿Acaso Dione veía como se estaba sintiendo?

—Dione… eres una niña muy perceptiva. —Le regalo el primer elogió desde que sus hijos vinieron al mundo, luego la abrazo con cuidado y con mucha dulzura. Estaba comenzando a llorar. —Muchas gracias.

Después de varios minutos, Dione había vuelto al mundo de los sueños. Orihime se la quedo mirando, era realmente muy bonita con esos ojos castaños (que ahora estaban cerrados) y con su cabello del mismo color, había heredado los colores de su padre, como Ezra, él tenía también sus ojos castaños, pero había heredado el color de su madre en el cabello, que ahora lo tenía liso, pero había indicios de que a futuro estaría ondulado como el de Sousuke.

Ahora que estaba todo en orden, camino hacia la puerta, pero antes de cerrarla, vuelve a ver las cunas, regalándoles una dulce sonrisa.

—Lamento haber sido mala madre, pero les prometo que haré lo mejor… los amo. —Y cerró la puerta en silencio.

Cerró la puerta de su propia habitación, suspirando cansinamente mientras mueve un poco su cuello, aquella noche había sido muy salvaje y dolorida.

Se quitó el vestido, sin darle importancia que este en el suelo, lanza los zapatos como si de una niña se tratase, con su tanga puesta entra al baño y llena la tina para darse un baño de burbujas, con esencia a vainilla con chocolate. una vez listo, se quito la única prenda que le quedaba y se introduce a la bañera, soltando un gemido de satisfacción por el agua con la temperatura exacta.

Deja que su cuerpo se relaje y recupere energías luego de los acontecimientos de anoche. Apoya el cuello en el barandal para mirar el techo con apoyo y maldijo en un pensamiento por su vulnerabilidad. Recordó sus días en sus estudios policiaco, cuando su amiga Tatsuki le regaño por su interés sexual hacía Grimmjow, comentándole su mal gusto por los chicos malos. Definitivamente tenía razón.

Cierra los ojos, mala idea pensar en el peliazul, aun le seguía ocasionando un golpe duro en el pecho. Su cuerpo estaba ya impregnado con el olor del chocolate con la vainilla y su piel estaba suave y relajado gracias a las burbujas y el agua, llevándose todos sus problemas. El agua ya se estaba enfriando lentamente, así que ya era hora de salir de allí, se pone de pie y alcanza una toalla azul marino para cubrir su cuerpo y sus pies mojados tocaron la cerámica blanca de su baño.

Se colocó de pijama un traje de dos piezas con dibujos de patitos amarillos, se recogió el cabello en una trenza y se pasó crema humectante en la cara. Ya lista, se metió a la cama y no tardó a quedarse dormida, después de todo, había dormido poco anoche por culpa de Aizen… y de ella misma y sus hormonas.

Ningún sonido logró despertarla, pudo dormir sin problemas hasta las cuatro de la tarde, sorprendiéndose por notar lo agotada que estaba. Rápidamente sale de la cama y corre hacía el cuarto de sus hijos, encontrándolos vacios, a lo mejor Yoruichi los llevo a abajo a ver Discovery Kids o Disney Junior. Bajó las escaleras a paso veloz, saltándose algunos escalones, llegó al comedor y suspiro aliviada al ver a Ezra y a Dione con sus manos en la boca y muy atentos a "Los Imaginadores" mientras podían mantenerse sentados en el suelo gracias a los cojines que afirmaban su espalda.

Segura ahora de que estaban bien, fue a la cocina por estarse muriendo de hambre, encontrándose a Yoruichi llenando un plato con arroz y pollo.

—Tu almuerzo. —Dijo la morena mientras dejaba el almuerzo en la mesa. — ¿Vino tinto o blanco?

—Ninguno, quisiera jugo o bebida… por favor. —Pidió, sentándose en la mesa. —Dale las gracias a Nelliel por hacer mi papeleo anoche luego de haber sido raptada por el Emperador.

—¿Y qué paso al final? Sin contar las escenas de sexo. —Preguntó Yoruichi, ocasionando que Orihime quede roja como un tomate. —No me vengas con esos comportamientos de adolescente que ambas sabemos que no tienes ya nada de santa.

—¡Yoruichi-san! —La justiciera, avergonzada, se tapa la cara con ambas manos. De golpe, mantiene una expresión un poco más seria, pero mantenía el rubor en la cara. —Yo lo amo… pero no puedo estar con él, no puedo arrastrar a mis hijos a ese mundo oscuro… no quiero que ellos pasen por lo que yo he pasado.

—¿Piensas olvidarlo?

—No puedo olvidarlo, Yoruichi-san… es parte de mi vida... parte de la vida de mis hijos por muy que él decida alejarse de ellos… no es algo de llegar y decir "voy a dejarlo y olvidar"... porque él siempre estará conmigo… lo quiera o no.

Se hizo el silencio, interrumpido de vez en cuando por los cubiertos causado por Orihime al estar comiendo ante la mirada atenta de Yoruichi, sus ojos dorados brillaban en desapruebo de la testarudez de su protegida, pero podía ver la madurez en sus palabras, así que debía confiar en las palabras de ella.

El plato queda vacio, despacio, Orihime deja los cubiertos sobre el plato. Se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos, parecía estar pensando en algo. Inesperadamente, dirige la vista en la mujer de piel chocolatada, sus ojos de plata brillaban en una petición, llamando la atención de esta.

—Yoruichi-san, necesito un favor.

* * *

><p>Estaba muy cerca la hora de cierre en la oficina de Aizen Sousuke, los empleados estaban cada vez más emocionados al mismo tiempo que el segundero al avanzar, algunos ya estaban ideando que hacer antes de volver a casa: comprarse unos zapatos, pasar a ver a un pariente o un amigo, ir a una pastelería para llevar algo rico, tal vez una cita con un dentista o un doctor, etc.<p>

Tousen, el abogado de Aizen, le estaba dando su agenda del día de mañana, recordándole las reuniones importantes o algún viaje de unas horas para conocer los procesos de desarrollo de algunos de sus proyectos.

—Gracias Kaname, puedes retirarte… y por favor, prepara la limusina.

—A sus órdenes, Aizen-sama. —Y se retiro.

—Estás muy despistado el día de hoy, Aizen. —Gin volvía con los comentarios de doble filo, fastidiando a su jefe, quien sólo lo reflejó con el movimiento de sus cejas al fruncirse. — ¿Aun pensando en tu gata rebelde? Deberías llevarla al veterinario y que se corte las uñas.

—Cierra la boca Gin… y hazme un favor, vete a tu casa en un vehículo aparte.

—Mmmm… de acuerdo, me iré en la Hummer.

—No, vete en un convertible. —Le advirtió el castaño, atacándolo con sus ojos filosos.

—A la orden, mi capitán. —Haciendo pose militar, el peligris abre la puerta y se marcha.

Aizen suspiro, aliviado de deshacerse de su mano derecha, tendría unos momentos de paz y relajación antes de volver a su enorme mansión y encerrarse en la soledad y en la oscuridad. Pasa la lengua por sus labios como un león hambriento al pensar en Orihime, su sabor seguía palpitando sus labios y la lengua, su aroma seguía atacando sus fosas nasales y su calor aun lo mantenía protegido del frío. Le había sacado jugo esa noche, recuperando lo que se había perdido en los seis meses sin verla.

Un sonido llamó su atención, su iPhone le estaba avisando que había recibido un nuevo mensaje en su correo personal. Curioso, ve que era un correo privado, pero eso no le llamo preocupación o intriga, acepto verlo y se dio cuenta que tenía muchos archivos de imágenes acompañados de un corto mensaje:

_Para que los conozcas._

Apostando que era un mensaje de Orihime, no dudo en descargar las imágenes con sólo apretar un botón. En dos minutos, estaban ya todas en su iPhone y las abre, viendo nada menos que fotografías de sus hijos desde el día que nacieron hasta los días de hoy, había fotos en que salían juntos, otras en que salían solos u acompañados por su madre, Yoruichi, Urahara y hasta por Shinji. Ya él se encargaría de cortar las cabezas innecesarias.

Los analiza en una foto en que salen con Orihime. Los mellizos, SUS mellizos. Eran hermosos como su madre. El niño tenía la piel blanquita como la leche (al igual que su hermana), tenía los ojos castaños como él y el cabello anaranjado como Orihime. La niña había heredado también los ojos castaños del hombre, como también el color de su pelo.

Siguió mirando las fotos hasta que decidió que era hora de irse. Se despidió gentilmente de los empleados que aun quedaban por querer terminar algo para ir avanzando mañana, le dejaba ver a su gente nuevamente su lado gentil, la de un jefe comprensible que siempre estará ahí por el pueblo. Ya fuera del edificio, lo esperaba una limusina negra, con el chofer manteniendo la puerta abierta y saludándolo cordialmente mientras su amo se subía.

—Necesito comprar papel fotográfico… iremos a una librería. —Le ordenó al chofer una vez sentado en la seguridad de su vehículo. (No sé cómo se llamara por otros lados, pero aquí, Librería no sólo se dice a dónde uno va a comprar libros, también a tiendas donde compras útiles escolares, de oficina, etc.)

—A la orden, Aizen-sama. —Le aseguró el chofer para luego cerrar la puerta.

El hombre camino hacía el asiento del conductor, encendió el vehículo justo en el momento que el instinto del emperador lo obliga ver a su izquierda, en la cera que estaba frente a su compañía, viendo a una mujer de corta cabellera violeta y que usaba gafas para que no se le vea los ojos. La limu se movía, pero él mantenía la vista en ella, intrigado, viendo como ella se estaba despidiendo de él con los cuatro dedos de su mano derecha, el pulgar estaba ocupado manteniendo un Iphone. Al perderla de vista, el empresario vuelve la vista al frente, dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa.

La mujer de cabello violeta se guardo el aparato tecnológico en su bolso de cuero de color café y se quita las gafas, revelando unos preciosos ojos grises como la plata. También estaba sonriendo. Al perder de vista la limusina, decide caminar por el sentido contrario.

**Fin.**


End file.
